Material of Loyalty
by Hoshi Heart
Summary: Hariet Potter non si sarebbe mai aspettata che in punto di morte che uno strano libro la salvasse ancora di più che le avrebbe dato una famiglia. Ora il mondo magico non solo dovrà sopravvivere ai Materiali ma anche ai cambiamenti che porteranno. Attenzione questa Fic avrà Yuri se non ti piace non leggere
1. Prologo

AN: Prima di iniziare voglio dare qualche informazione questa sarà una Fic in cui Hel diventa uno dei Materiali e la cronologie del mondo di HP e spostata avanti di 20 anni , per esempio Hel e nata il 2000 e Nanoha e Co. arriveranno verso il quinto anno. poi per gli abbinamenti avremo Stern X Hel Dearche X Levi Nanoha X Fate Hayate X Harem e per finire avremo Manipolativo Silente e Bashing Ron,Molly e Piton.

Nel sottoscala del N4 di Privet Drive la giovane Hariet Potter aveva appena subito il peggior pestaggio della sua vita ed era un miracolo che fosse ancora viva, ancor di più che fosse cosciente 'sto per morire' pensò senza tristezza ' Bè è sempre meglio che rimanere in questo posto'.

Sconosciuto a Hariet in quello stesso momento Lord Dearche l'ultima dei Materiali era stata sconfitta e il Tomo del Cielo Purpureo si era trasportato al linker core di rango S più vicino in cerca di un Padrone per i suoi Materiali.

Dire che Hariet era sorpresa era un eufemismo, l'ultima cosa che si aspettava in punto di morte era che uno strano libro apparve all'improvviso sopra di lei, ancora di più quando questo parlò, con una voce molto meccanica [Nuova Padrona pesantemente danneggiata, cura impossibile, avviare Programma Materiale] il Tomo non avrebbe avuto una nuova padrona ma la nuova Materiale sarebbe riuscita a mettere in riga le altre.

Quella notte in tutta Privet Drive, e forse anche nei quartieri vicini, si senti una fortissima esplosione e al posto del N4 c'era un grosso cratere fumante e i resti della casa erano sparsi ovunque, successivamente vennero rinvenuti i corpi carbonizzati dei tre Dursley ma di Hariet potter nessuna traccia.

Erano passati due anni da quando il Tomo del Cielo Purpureo aveva trasformato Hariet Potter in Hel the Protector il Materiale della Lealtà e molte cose sono cambiate.

Lord Dearche ,il Materiale della Signoria ed auto proclamata Re dei Materiali, aveva abbandonato i suoi folli piani di distruzione dopo che Levi le aveva chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto dopo, in più era diventata parecchio protettiva nei confronti di Hel dopo che il Tomo le mostro i suoi ricordi , peccato che il suo ego era ancora abbastanza grande da poter riempire una stanza.

Stern the Destructor, il Materiale della Saggezza, aveva imparato a mostrare più emozioni, si era anche scoperto che quando era irritata poteva sparare un Luciferion Buster (la sua versione del Divine Buster) ai suoi amici con una tale facilita che avrebbe fatto vergognare anche Nanoha Takamachi , era anche molto vicina a Hel dato che erano le uniche serie del gruppo.

Levi the Slasher, il Materiale della Potenza, era... Bè era semplicemente rimasta solita Levi anche se ora vedeva Hel come una sorella maggiore.

Hel aveva scelto il nome di una Dea della morte come nuovo nome a causa del fatto che lei era effettivamente morta quando diventò un Materiale e mentre non era cambiata molto la ragazza, era molto matura per la sua età a causa degli abusi subiti dai Dursley e lei era molto felice perchè l'alternativa era quello di diventare una bambola rotta, in più era estremamente protettiva nei confronti dei Materiali tanto che poteva diventare molto più distruttiva di Stern e Nanoha messe insieme.  
Poi c'era il fatto della magia, lei non solo scopri di essere una maga ma che sulla Terra c'era una comunità magica nascosta in tutto il mando. Grazie al Tomo non solo scoprì che alla nascita le fu posto un limitatore, che si ruppe quando stava per morire, ma soprattutto scoprì la verità sulla morte dei suoi genitori e che un frammento dell'anima dell loro assassino si era attaccato alla sua, per toglierlo il Tomo dovette distruggere una parte dell'anima di Hel grande quanto quella intrusa ma per sua fortuna il pezzo era grande solo 1\64 e il Tomo ricostruì il frammento perduto utilizzando i dati del dispositivo Unison Reinforce, ora l'aspetto di Hel era più simile a quello di Reinforce e aveva i capelli dello stesso color argento e gli stessi occhi rossi.

La giornata nel Potter Manor (che avevano scoperto l'ubicazione grazie al Tomo) era incominciata più rumorosa del solito, Hel passo la mattinata a risolvere i pasticci di Levi, placare Dearche e impedire tre volte che Stern facesse saltare in aria la casa in impeto di rabbia per colpa dei due Materiali immaturi, le quali erano delle vere maestre nel farla infuriare. Mentre Dearche preparava il pranzo Hel si ricordo che si era dimenticata di prendere la posta e poteva solo sorridere come un folle quando vide quattro lettere indirizzate a lei e agli altri Materiali "Bene bene, sembra che sia giunta l'ora di mostrare al Mondo Magico che cosa e davvero la loro salvatrice"

AN: E con questo si chiude il prologo spero che i prossimi capitoli siano più lunghi comunque informazioni : Stern, Levi e Dearche avranno i cognomi che hanno in Nanoha Innocent e Hel usa ancora Potter come il suo quando sono in pubblico e Il Tomo del Celo Purpureo a differenza della sua controparte avrà un intelligenza artificiale.


	2. Capitolo 1

AN: E dopo aver perso almeno un ora a pubblicare e correggere il prologo posso iniziare il primo capitolo.

Declaimer: Non posseggo HP e MGLN se lo facessi non starei scrivendo qui questa storia.

Finito il pranzo Hel mostrò alle ragazze le lettere e tutte avevano reazioni diverse, Dearche non vedeva l'ora di insegnare a quegli pseudo nobili il loro posto e farla pagare a coloro che avevano fatto soffrire Hel, Stern era impaziente perché poteva finalmente imparare cose nuove e come Dearche voleva farla pagare a quelli che hanno causato molto dolore a Hel, solo che a differenza Dearche lei voleva presentargli Luciferion, Mentre Levi... era semplicemente svenuta dall'orrore perche questo significava che sarebbe dovuta andare a scuola

"Ragazze" Si rivolse Hel ai Materiali ancora coscienti "ricordate il piano".  
"Certo" rispose Dearche con il suo solito tono arrogante " Dobbiamo andare in una scuola piena di mocciosi e piccoli pseudo nobili gestita da un vecchio caprone manipolativo e dare a questi maghi una bella svegliata per quando il TSAB si accorgerà finalmente di loro".  
"Non dimenticare che dovremo anche sbarazzarci di Voldemort e dei suoi seguaci" aggiunse Stern col suo solito tono stoico.  
"Ma perchè dobbiamo proprio andare a scuola" si lamento Levi che era appena stata rianimata con un Lecca-Lecca.  
"Te lo già spiegato Levi e non voglio ripetermi" rimproverò Hel "Comunque adesso dobbiamo spedire la risposta e andare a Diagon Alley a comprare tutto quello che ci serve".  
"Finalmente" esclamo Dearche "E da quando Purple (il nuovo nome del Tomo) ha ricreato i nostri corpi che non usciamo da qui, l'unica volta che l'abbiamo fatto e stato quando siamo andate a farci emancipare dentro quella banca".

Era vero poco dopo che Purple ricreò i loro corpi lo scorso anno le ragazze erano andate alla Gringott a farsi emancipare e sostituire le chiavi delle Volte di Hel, ci sono riuscite solo grazie a una grande somma d'oro e a Dearche, la quale sembrava che quando si trattava di politica era addirittura capace di tenere a freno il suo ego

Hogwarts ufficio della McGranitt

Minerva McGranitt guardava le lettere di risposta quando fu colpita da una molto particolare

_Professoressa McGranitt parlo a nome di tutte e quattro quando dico che accettiamo l'invito alla vostra scuola ma temo che dovrete spedire qualcuno a mostrarci dove si possono procurare i vari articoli perchè noi sappiamo solo dove è la Gringott. Aspetteremo il vostro inviato al Paiolo Magico._

_Firmato_

_Complete Potter, Stern Stark, Levi Russell, Dearche K. Cloudia_

_PS: Ho fatto cambiare il mio nome quando siamo andate alla Gringott._

La McGranitt era molto felice che la figlia dei suoi due studenti preferiti era ancora viva ma era anche confusa dal fatto che non solo viveva insieme ad altre tre ragazze ma a quanto pare conosceva anche il Mando Magico, ed era anche leggermente accigliata che la ragazza aveva cambiato il suo nome

Al Pagliolo Magico professoressa McGranitt si stava dirigendo verso la stanza in cui alloggiavano i Materiali ma dovette fermarsi quando senti qualcuno urlare "E MAI POSSIBILE CHE VOI TRE NON POSSIATE STARE PER ALMENO UN ORA SENZA CERCARE DI COMBINARE QUALCHE DISASTRO VI AVVERTO CHE SE COMBINATE QUALCOSA DI NUOVE VE NE PENTIRETE AMARAMENTE!"

La McGranitt non appena recupero la sua compostezza busso alla porta e rimase molto scioccata quando le aprì una ragazza con lunghi capelli d'argento che raggiungevano la vita e con gli occhi rossi, quando parlò la riconobbe come la voce che urlava "Lei deve essere l'inviato della scuola, io sono Hel Potter mentre queste sono Stern Stark" indicando la ragazza stoica "Levi Russel" ora indicò la ragazza che sembrava avere avere troppo zucchero nel sangue ( e aveva ragione) "e Dearche Cloudia" finì con la ragazza che aveva un espressione molto arrogante, tutte loro si comportavano come se non fosse successo nulla. Dopo essersi ripresa dallo shock la McGranitt chiese esitante "M-M-Miss P-Potter perchè i suoi occhi sono rossi " lei non si aspettava la risposta "Se proprio vuole saperlo quando avevo nove anni sono stata quasi uccisa dai miei 'parenti' " Hel disse la parola parenti con una smorfia di disgusto e odio condiviso dagli altri Materiali "per mia fortuna ho avuto uno scoppio di magia accidentale che non solo mi ha portato da Dearche e le altre ma ha anche guarito le mie ferite e fatto sparire tutte le mie cicatrici pero sembra che abbia anche modificato il mio aspetto".  
Quando aveva finito di spiegare Dearche aggiunse "Peccato che per svegliarsi aveva impiegato un anno ".  
I Materiali avevano deciso che questa sarebbe stata la punizione della McGranitt per essere contraria a mettere Hel dai Dursley ma non era mai venuta a controllarla.  
Lo shock era passato solo per essere sostituito dalla vergogna, senza guardare Hel la McGranitt disse "F-Forse e meglio che andiamo a prendere gli articoli per la scuola " la risposta venne da una voce molto Happy Go Lucky " Ottimo prima tappa Grincopp" "GRINGOTT IDIOTA" urlo Dearche.

Mentre andavano alla Gringott Stern tempestava di domande la McGranitt, riuscendo incredibilmente a rimanere calma, dopo averle detto del sistema delle case e delle varie materie Stern le chiese " Professoressa lei quali ruoli svolge a Hogwarts?".  
"Sono VicePreside, Capo Casa di Grifondoro e insegnante di trasfigurazione" rispose pero non notò l'ombra di un sorriso quando Stern disse "Allora mi dispiace molto per lei dato che dovrà risolvere i guai di che combinerà Levi" detta ragazza guardò con aria molto innocente ma la Mcgranitt guardo confusa "come fa a dire in quale casa Miss Russel andrà?" .  
"Da quello che ha detto l'ordinamento sarà una specie di test della personalità e posso dedurre che io sarò in Corvonero, Hel in Tassorosso, Levi in Grifondoro e Dearche in Serpeverde" disse Stern.

Dopo essere arrivate alla Gringott la McGranit notò che Dearche aveva perso ogni traccia di arroganza e fu proprio lei a parlare "i miei ossequi Mastro Goblin varremo accedere alla Volta di fiducia Miss Potter ecco la chiave".  
Dopo che il Goblin si riprese dal brevissimo attimo di stupore per per il tono di rispetto con cui era stato trattato rispose " La chiave e a posto Unci-Unci vi accompagnerà alla Volta ". Hel noto l'espressione confusa della McGranitt e disse " Se vi state chiedendo perché abbiamo le chiavi e perchè le abbiamo fatte sotituire per motivi di sicurezza quando siamo venute qui l'ultima volta ". la McGranitt non poté chiedere perché erano andate alla Gringott a causa del fatto che Unci-Unci era arrivato, dopo aver prelevato il denaro Dearche era molto vicina a rivedere il pranzo mentre Levi chiedeva il bis.

Dopo essere usciti dalla Gringott erano andate a comprare gli articoli partendo da quelli che avrebbero impiegato meno tempo lasciando per ultimo i libri perchè Dearche non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare alla Gringott perchè Stern aveva speso tutti i soldi.

Dopo aver comprato le vesti Hel disse che si sarebbe messo a nevicare perchè Dearche e Levi erano entrambe daccordo sul fatto che le erano assolutamente orribili, ora stavano andando a comprare le bacchette le quali avevano impiegato molto più tempo del previsto perché nessuna delle bacchette di Olivander funzionava su di loro, quest'ultimo sembrava molto deluso quando una certa bacchetta non aveva funzionato su Hel.  
"Bè sembra propio che nessuna delle mie bacchette funzioni su di voi" dopo di che spiegò che lui usava solo crine di unicorno, tendine di quore di drago e piuma di fenice come nucleo perché si legavano molto facilmente e che quelle con un nucleo diverso erano state create da suo padre e dai suoi antenati, alla fine tutte loro ottennero la loro bacchetta (non so cosa rappresentano vari tipi di legna quindi metto a caso) Levi aveva una di mogano lunga 8 pollici e piuma di grifone, le fu detto che i grifoni sono le creature più coraggiose e senza paura e che la bacchetta aveva scelto qualcuno di molto simile, ed era vero l'unica cosa che Levi temeva era una Hel molto arrabbiata, Dearche aveva un ghigno molto felice perchè la sua bacchetta era di tasso lunga 10 pollici e il nucleo era la zanna di un basilisco, il re dei serpenti, Stern aveva una ebano lunga 12 pollici e l'artiglio di una chimera molto irascibile e distruttiva, Materiali non poterono fare a meno di sweatdrop al pensiero di quanto fosse azzeccata, Hel, come Dearche, era molto felice perchè la sua bacchetta era di agrifoglio 10 pollici e mezzo e sangue, corno e crine di unicorno dato volontariamente, Olivander le disse che quella bacchetta era il simbolo di un vero protettore.

Una volta prese le bacchette andarono al Ghirigoro, la McGranitt capì cosa voleva dire Dearche quando diceva che Stern avrebbe speso tutti i soldi, la ragazza sembrava intenzionata a svuotare il negozio, noto anche che Hel diede a Dearche una nota ma non senti Dearche dire "Tranquilla li spedirò tutti sul lastrico", quella nota conteneva i nomi di tutti coloro che avevano scritto le storie della Ragazza-Che-Visse.

Dopo aver acquistato tutto il necessario, e un gufo per inviare messaggi, Hel fece la fatidica domanda " Professoressa mi può parlare di Voldemort e dei suoi seguaci?".  
La McGranit rabbrividì quando senti il nome "certo ma non pronunciare quel nome nessuno lo fa ".  
Stern sbuffò "avere paura di un nome e la cosa più stupida e illogica che abbia mai sentito e io vivo con Levi" "Ehi" rispose Levi imbronciata.  
Dearche decise di dire la sua "I maghi della Gran Britannia devono essere dei gran codardi se hanno paura del nome di un pazzo che è morto da almeno dieci anni ".  
La McGranitt dopo essersi ripresa dalle parole di Stern e Dearche disse loro alcune delle atrocità che Voldemort e i suoi seguaci avevano commesso e dopo la sua scomparsa molti avevano dichiarato che erano stati messi sotto la maledizione Imperius e che avevano sicuramente corrotto il Ministero per la loro libertà.  
Detto questo Hel sbuffò " Perché a nessuno e venuto in mente di drogarli con qualche pozione della verità non lo saprò mai. Voldemort e i Mangiamorte non sono nient'altro che mostri che vanno uccisi e quelli catturati meriterebbero solo l'ergastolo o la pena di morte".  
Questo era sicuramente lo shock più grande per la McGranit per vedere una ragazza di undici anni parlare con tanta furia, mentre le altre tre annuivano.

La McGranit si separò dai Materiali dopo che disse a loro come arrivare alla stazione, scrisse anche i nomi dei professori a Hel per farli imparare a Levi affermando che la ragazza avvolte sbagliava a dire il suo stesso nome.

1 settembre 2011

Alla stazione di king Cross l'espresso per Hogwarts stava per partire e i Materiali si erano trovate uno scompartimento al suo interno, Hel stava ancora affrontando l'impresa di far pronunciare bene i nomi dei professori a Levi, Stern leggeva mentre Dearche decideva vari modi per umiliare i Serpeverde e i Purosangue, durante il viaggio un ragazzo dai capelli rossi entro nello scompartimento ma prima che potesse parlare vide gli occhi di Hel e la chiamò una maga oscura solo per venire colpito in testa da Stern con il suo libro seguita da Dearche con Purple e poi Levi, che anche se non aveva capito cosa voleva dire lo colpi lo stesso perche sapeva che qualunque cosa fosse era un insulto, successivamente altre persone entrarono, inclusi un ragazzo che aveva perso il suo rospo e una ragazza dai capelli folti con pessime abilita sociali visto il tono prepotente, Stern consigliò loro di chiedere a un prefetto che conosceva l'incantesimo Accio , poi entro un ragazzo biondo con due gorilla come guardie del corpo che dopo averli guardati sbuffo in disgusto e se ne andò, Dearche aveva già trovato un bersaglio, nessuno di quelli che entrarono dopo il ragazzo dai capelli rossi vide gli occhi di Hel, per sua fortuna dato che non voleva spiegare perchè ci fossero molti studenti con una commozione celebrale.

Dopo essere guidati dal Guardiacaccia Hagrid , un grosso uomo alto almeno 3 metri di aspetto burbero ma di buon cuore, arrivarono a delle grandi porte e dopo che Hagrid bussò arrivò la McGranitt " I Primi anni professoressa ".  
" Grazie Hagrid, primi anni seguitemi".

Una volta spiegati il sistema delle case e dei punti Stern disse tramite telepatia '_ In poche parole un sistema per tenere in riga gli studenti, peccato che __così si crea rivalità e stereotipi '_ Hel e Dearche concordarono.

Mentre aspettavano la professoressa notarono che tutti si tenevano a distanza da Hel a causa dei suoi occhi, sembrava anche che non importava che lei fosse nella stanza perché tutti borbottavano ho sull'assenza di Hariet Potter o perchè c'era una maga oscura con l'oro, e questo irritava molto i Materiali ( Levi inclusa ), per loro grande fortuna prima che decidessero quale incantesimo usare ci fu un urlo, a quanto pare i fantasmi volevano vedere i nuovi arrivati.  
Al loro arrivo tutti andarono in silenzio, Stern li guardava con curiosità , Levi con le stelle al posto degli occhi, Dearche e Hel erano indifferenti

Poco dopo arrivo la McGranitt e li fece entrare nella Sala Grande dove cerano quattro grandi tavoli con gli studenti delle quattro case con un quinto tavolo dove cerano gli insegnanti, al centro c'era uno sgabello con un cappello vecchio almeno di qualche secolo e tutti i primi anni si stupirono quando si mise a cantare con grande orrore dei Materiali '_ Per il Cielo Purpureo anche Levi canta meglio di __quel affare '_ detto Materiale un mise il broncio indignato mentre le altre due concordarono.

" Quando dico i vostri nomi venite per l'ordinamento".

Dopo i primi nomi arrivo ad " Cloudia , Dearche".

Dearche si avviò con un espressione più arrogante del solito.  
_' Salve Lord Dearche sarebbe così gentile da abbassare i suoi scudi ' _chiese il cappello.  
_'se osi rivelare i contenuto dei miei ricordi a qualcuno io ti...'.  
' Tranquilla Re del Cielo Purpureo sono stato creato col preciso scopo di mantere segreto il contenuto dei ricordi delle persone che ordino' _notando la mancanza di risposta di Dearche continuò ' _Allora vedo che sei molto __ambiziosa e molto subdola ma sei anche fedele alle tue amiche, anche se non lo ammetterai mai, ai anche un buon cervello e buon coraggio ma c'è solo una casa che fa per tè'._

_SERPEVERDE_

Dearche si diresse al tavolo molto irritata _'per ordinarci deve vedere nelle __nostre teste ma sembra essere incantato per non rivelare nulla'._

Dopo che passarono altre persone, tra cui il ragazzo che aveva perso il rospo e la ragazza dai capelli folti, ora identificati come Neville Paciock e Hermione Granger, che andarono a Grifondoro, il ragazzo biondo, Draco Malfoy, che andò Serpeverde, arrivo a  
" Potter, Hariet.. cioè Hel" si corresse la McGranit dopo che Hel le mandò un occhiataccia.

Mentre Hel si dirigeva verso il cappello tutti iniziarono a borbottare.  
"Ha detto proprio Potter".  
"Non si chiamava Hariet".  
"Perché non ha la cicatrice".  
"Perché ha gli occhi rossi".  
"è una maga oscura!".

Mentre Hel decideva se lasciare che Stern li cancelli dalla faccia dell'esistenza con un Luciferion Breaker le fu messo il cappello.

_'Ed ecco la seconda vediamo Hel the Protector dove posso metterti, sei senza dubbio parecchio __intelligente e coraggiosa ma fai sempre un piano di backup prima di agire, quando la situazione lo richiede sai essere anche subdola, e vedo anche che la tua lealtà e molto difficile da guadagnare ma anche indiscutibile bè tu staresti bene in tutte le case ma c'è ne solo una che fa per te'._

_TASSOROSSO_

La sala grande era in silenzio totale, ormai tutti pensavano che sarebbe andata ha Serpeverde per via dei suoi occhi e dopo il momento di sgomento il tavolo dei Tassorosso iniziò un applauso esitante.

Dopo arrivo a "Russel Levi".

anche stavolta tutta l'attenzione era rivolta a una persona o per essere più precisi ai suoi capelli, chi l'aveva mi vista una che aveva meta dei capelli blu e l'altra nera, quando il cappello fu messo in testa a Levi il cappello grido_ ' CHE DIAVOLO...'._

_G-GRIFONDORO_

_'Cosa diavolo è successo' _chiese Hel.  
_ ' Ha visto nella testa di Levi'_ rispose Dearche con un brivido, passato lo stordimento a causa della reazione del cappello arrivò.

"Stark, Stern".

Quando le fu messo in testa il cappello aveva troppa paura di ripetere l'esperienza precedente

_CORVONERO_

Una volta che furono tutti ordinati tra cui la testa rossa, ora Ronald Weasley, in Grifondoro.  
IL preside si alzo e disse "Ho solo poche parole prima che inizi il banchetto Pigna,Manicotto,Tigre Grazie!  
Nella testa dei Materiali c'era lo stesso pensiero 'Pazzo Caprone' poi si accorsero che i piatti si erano riempiti da soli, Stern, Hel e Levi ebbero ancora lo stesso pensiero 'Buono ma Dearche\il Re cucina meglio' detto Materiale era riuscita a sentirle anche col collegamento spento e aveva un ghigno di vittoria.

Intanto Albus "Troppi nomi e troppi titoli" Silente vedeva molti dei suoi piani andare in fumo, a quanto pare quello che Minerva aveva detto era vero ma gli diede anche un sospiro di sollievo dato che gli occhi rossi erano venuti per un attacco di magia accidentale e non per la magia oscura, ma questo non andava bene perché le altre persone non lo sapevano, era anche preoccupato perchè sarebbe stato difficile farla diventare il simbolo e Leader della Luce ora che non doveva più morire, visto che sembra che aveva in qualche modo espulso l Horcrux quando suddetto scoppio succedette, tentò di spedire una sonda di Legilimanzia alla giovane Potter, ma quando entrò vide uno strano libro che non appena si aprì lo espulse violentemente, nessuno se ne accorse ma Silente si accorse che anche Severus ci aveva provato con lo stesso risultato.

Una volta che il banchetto finì (Levi si era ricordata in qualche modo le buone maniere fino al dessert) Silente si alzo e disse" Ai più giovani benvenuti, ai più anziani bentornati ora ho solo qualche annuncio, prima di tutto devo ricordare che la foresta ai limiti del castello è assoluta vietata agli studenti, anche se sembra che qualcuno continui a dimenticarselo" disse questa ultima parte guardando in direzione di due gemelli che dovevano essere imparentati con Weasley " Poi che quest'anno il corridoio al terzo piano è proibito, non andateci a meno che non vogliate fare una fine orribile".

Detto questo Levi pensò "Chi sa cosa c'è dentro?', Dearche ' Vecchio caprone manipolativo a chi stai tendendo una trappola?' , Stern e Hel ' Perchè non ci metti un cartello con su scritto "Prego Entra" già che ci sei?'.

Dopo aver detto altre cose che sembrava dire tutti gli anni disse "e ora cantiamo L'Inno della scuola, al ritmo che preferite".

Dopo aver letto il testo Stern gemette, Dearche sbatté la testa sul tavolo, Hel impedì a Levi di cantare minacciandola che se avesse cantato avrebbe fatto in modo che lei si sarebbe trovata nel punto di incontro tra uno Starlight Breaker e un Ragnarock.

Finita la canzone Silente spedì tutti nei dormitori mentre i Materiali,per motivi diversi, si chiedevano cosa aveva in serbo il castello per loro.

AN: finalmente ho completato il primo capitolo, informazioni rapide : Purple ha ucciso i Dursley per fagliela pagare per quello che avevan fatto a Hel, Dearche e molto brava nella politica perché e parte fondamentale della nobiltà quindi e incluso nei tratti per essere il Materiale della signorilità e vede Hel come una sorella minore, I Materiali sanno molto del Mondo Magico anno deciso di farsi accompagnare per mandare un messaggio a Silente, per finire Hel odia la gente che tortura e uccide per il gusto di farlo e trattano male gli altri perché sono diversi


	3. Capitolo 2

AN: Bene prima di inziare le informazioni che mi sono dimenticato: Hel è il capo dei materiali anche se Dearche sostiene ancora di essere il Leader e per il fatto dei libri della Ragazza-Che-Visse e che ho visto qualche Fic con Harry che si arrabbia per quei libri ma nessuno fa niente, per ultimo Stern in pubblico e stoica Come sempre ma diveta parecchio emotiva quando e sola con gli altri Materiali  
ora buona lettura

Declaimer: vedi Cap 1

Dopo che gli studenti andarono verso i dormitori Silente andò nel suo ufficio a pensare ai suoi piani per Hariet Potter, la ragazza doveva essere il simbolo della luce e quindi una Grifondoro ma era andata ha Tassorosso, poi c'erano i suoi occhi, era risaputo che i maghi con gli occhi rossi avevano usato rituali oscuri ed era difficile credere che uno scoppio di magia accidentale avrebbe cambiato il suo aspetto, forse aveva abilita metamorphomagus latenti? Probabile, sua nonna era una Black e i Black avvolte erano dei metamorphomagus, ma come dire che del cambiamento del colore degli occhi senza far sapere dei Dursley e collegarli a lui, il problema più grande era che la ragazza era disposta uccidere e odiava i Mangiamorte, per essere il prossimo Leader della luce la ragazza doveva imparare che tutti meritavano la redenzione e che la vita era la cosa più sacra che esisteva, visto che ora la ragazza non era più un Horcrux non sarebbe più dovuta diventare un martire ma un vero e proprio Leader.

Intanto coi Materiali, tutte loro erano nei dormitori e aprirono il collegamento.  
_'Allora come sono le case? " _Chiese Hel.  
'O_rribile vorrei tanto sapere chi è l'idiota che ha messo la sala di comune nei sotterranei!' _ si lamento Dearche.  
_' Hanno una biblioteca!'_ disse Stern eccitata_ 'Non ho letto almeno la meta di loro e dicono che la __biblioteca della scuola della scuola è molto più grande!'.  
_Hel ridacchiò alle buffonate di Stern' _Datti una calmata Stern domani avrai tutto il tempo per riempirti la testa di altra conoscenza, tu invece Levi?'.  
'Bè c'era quella ragazza che mi ha riconosciuta dal treno e mi ha chiesto perchè gli occhi della Sorellona erano rossi' disse Levi.  
' E tu cosa le ai detto' chiese con un falso tono dolce.  
'B-Bè le ho chiesto perchè lo chiedeva a me e non a te' _rispose Levi spaventata.  
_'Non ci credo questa è la seconda volta che Levi a fatto una domanda __intelligente ' _disse Dearche con sincera sorpresa.  
_'Giusto ben fatto Levi' _aggiunse Hel.  
'_Grazie'_ rispose Levi talmete imbarazzata che la faccia era diventata più rossa dei capelli di Vita Yagami.  
_'Ragazze mi dispiace interrompervi ma penso che sia meglio che andiamo a dormire, domani abbiamo parecchio lavoro da fare' _Disse Stern.  
_'Giusto, allora Buonanotte'.  
'Buonanotte'._

Il giorno successivo, nella sala grande c'era molta confusione perchè quattro ragazze, tutte appartenenti a case diverse , erano sedute al tavolo di Tassorosso.

"Allora abbiamo tutte il programma " chiese Hel.  
Dearche inizio ad elencare l'orario, quando finì "... e per finire abbiamo due ore di Pozioni il venerdì pomeriggio con tutte è quattro le case, a quanto pare avremo Incantesimi, Erbologia e Difesa contro le Arti in coppia con un altra casa mentre in Pozioni e Astronomia ci hanno messe insieme, chissà perché?" si domando il Re de Cielo Purpureo.  
"Forsè così era più facile gestirci?" domando Levi.  
"Levi hai fatto due domande intelligenti in due giorni sei sicura di stare bene Sorellina?" Chiese Hel con una faccia seria ma con un tono da presa in giro.  
Levi sbuffò imbronciata "sei cattiva Sorellona ".  
"Ok Ok scusa" disse Hel accarezzando la testa di Levi.  
Stern diede due colpi di tosse interrompendole e disse "Penso sia meglio se iniziamo ad esplorare il castello e ha fare una mappa, gli insegnati chiuderanno un occhio solo la prima lezione perché e facile perdersi".  
"Da dove iniziamo?" chiese Dearche.  
"La Biblioteca!" disse Stern eccitata solo per essere accolta da un forte "Scordatelo!" dagli altri Materiali.

Successivamente iniziarono le lezioni, Trasfigurazione era inizialmente difficile e la McGranitt si era dimostrata severa ma giusta, alla fine Hel, Dearche e Stern erano riuscite a trasfigurare il fiammifero in un ago mentre Levi era riuscita a vare qualcosa grazie ai consigli di Hel prima che iniziasse la Lezione.

Incantesimi era divertente perche il professor Vitius (il capo casa di Corvonero) riusciva a far diventare la lezione molto piacevole le lezioni, si scoprì che Levi aveva molto talento per la materia, infatti era la prima imparare l'incantesimo (la seconda era Stern).

Erbologia era qualcosa di più fisico perchè ti insegnava a prenderti cura delle varie piante magiche anche se Stern diceva che per le piante più interessanti avrebbero dovuto aspettare il secondo anno.

Storia della Magia era una noia mortale perchè era l'unica materia che era insegnata da un fantasma, il professor Bins parlava con una voce molto monotona e soporifera in più il suo programma era rimasto invariato dalla morte, Stern era riuscita a procurarsi da uno studente più anziano il programma per gli anni a venire.

Difesa contro le Arti Oscure era una barzelletta perchè il professor Raptor continuava a balbettare e l'aula puzzava di aglio, secondo qualcuno era per tenere lontano un vampiro che Raptor aveva fatto arrabbiare e a quanto sembrava ne aveva anche dentro il turbante perchè dentro c'era uno strano odore.

Astronomia era inutile perchè grazie a Purple aveno già un alta conoscenza della materia.

Quando arrivò Venerdì i Primi Anni erano nervosi, tutti avevano già sentito che Piton(capo casa di Serpeverde) favoriva apertamente i Serpeverde e disprezzava i Grifondoro, i Materiali invece erano parecchio arrabbiati col professore, ancora furioso per essere stato cacciato dalla mente di Hel l'uomo vedendo che i Materiali erano amiche tento di entrare nelle loro menti con lo stesso risultato e durante i periodi liberi tentò di assegnare loro punizioni e \ o detrarre punti, fallendo anche stavolta perché Hel ricordava il regolamento a memoria e quando provo a metterle in punizione con una scusa loro avevano minacciato di andare dai professori McGranitt, Vitius o Sprout ( Capo casa di Tassorosso e insegnante di erbologia ), in più non avevano mancato lo sguardo di puro odio che l'uomo lanciava a Hel.

Una volta entrati nei sotterranei tutti presero posto, Stern era in coppia con Dearche mentre Hel con Levi per impedirle di vare qualche disastro, non appena Piton entro la classe piombò nel silenzio, una volta iniziato l'appello si fermò al nome di Hel " A si Hariet Potter la nostra nuova... celebrità " Hel represse uno sbuffò infastidito, a quanto pare il Vecchio Caprone si rifiutava ancora di usare il suo nuovo, e giusto, nome.  
mentre Hel fece questi pensieri Piton parlo.

"Siete qui per imparare la delicata scienza e l'arte esatta delle Pozioni" cominciò. Le sue parole erano poco più di un sussurro, ma ai ragazzi non ne sfuggiva una: come la professoressa McGranitt, Piton aveva il dono di mantenere senza sforzo il silenzio in classe. "Poiché qui non si agita insulsamente la bacchetta, molti di voi stenteranno a credere che si tratti di magia. Non mi aspetto che comprendiate a fondo la bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane, ammaliando la mente, stregando i sensi... Io posso insegnarvi a imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la morte... sempre che non siate una manica di teste di legno, come in genere sono tutti gli allievi che mi toccano".

Tutti, meno i Serpeverde e i Materiali, erano moto offesi per essere stati chiamati teste di legno e i Corvonero, più Granger, erano più che proti a dimostrare il contrario.

"Potter" chiamò Piton "Cosa succede se verso della radice di asfodelo in polvere dentro un infuso di artemisia".  
"La più potente delle pozioni soporifere il Distillato della Morte Vivente".  
"Cosa è, e dove guarderesti se ti dicessi di prendermi un Bezoar".  
"Il Bezoar e una pietra che salva da molti veleni e si forma nello stomaco di una capra".  
"Quale è la differenza tra Aconitum Napellus e Aconitum Lycoctonum".  
"Nessuna sono la stessa pianta detta più comunemente Aconito".

Piton ringhiò internamente per non essere riuscito ad umiliare la mocciosa Potter, non seppe che i Materiali fecero la stessa cosa perchè le domande erano più avanti nel libro e Hel aveva letto solo l'introduzione, per fortuna Stern suggerì le risposte, tranne quello sul Aconito che fu da Dearche che aveva uno strano dono per la cucina, le faccende domestiche e il giardinaggio.  
"Bè cosa aspettate prendete appunti" ordinò Piton.

Non appena finito di prendere appunti Piton li mise a fare una pozione per curare foruncoli.

Mentre lavoravano alle pozioni Piton si aggirava per l'aula dando critiche a tutti, tranne Malfoy che sembrava stargli simpatico.  
Durante la fabbricazione Hel impedì, ancora, di far esplodere il calderone Levi e disse con tono molto dolce ma molto arrabbiato spaventando molto la povera Materiale "Levi questa e la settima volta che ti impedisco di farti esplodere il calderone in faccia, ti avverto la prossima vol..." Hel non poté finire la minaccia (con grande sollievo di Levi) perché Neville era riuscito, in qualche modo, a fondere il calderone "stupido ragazzo" sbraitò Piton "deve aver aggiunto gli aculei di porcospino prima di togliere il calderone dal fuoco" Piton guardo poi ad Hel ringhio internamente per un altra occasione persa per umiliare la ragazza dato che era dall'altra parte dell'aula.

Dopo aver mandato Neville in infermeria e che tutti avevano consegnato le loro pozioni tutti andarono nelle rispettive sale comuni tranne i Materiali che erano andate fuori a fare un resoconto della settimana delle materie, dei professori e degli altri studenti.

Gli unici studenti di nota nel loro anno erano:

Hermione Granger, la ragazza si era rivelata davvero senza abilita sociali ed era molto prepotente quando qualcuno metteva in discussione i libri e le autorità, in più sembrava detestare i Materiali perchè ognuna di loro era la più brava in una materia: Stern in Trasfigurazione, Levi in incantesimi , Hel in Difesa Contro Le Arti Oscure ( anche con Raptor come insegnante), Dearche in Erbologia (sarà anche magico ma era pur sempre giardinaggio) e Pozioni ( Anche se era amica di Hel non aveva impedito a Piton di dire che un Serpeverde aveva fatto l'unica pozione perfetta).

Draco Malfoy tento sfruttare la fama di Hel per aumentare il suo prestigio cercando di stringere alleanza con lei, peccato che aveva anche insultato Stern, Dearche e Levi e per risposta Hel lo colpì in testa co uno dei libri di Stern.

Ancora più irritante era Ronald Weasley che andava in giro a pedinarle e spargere brutte voci sui Materiali, fortunatamente tutti pensavano che lo faceva per vendicarsi per il trattamento subito sul treno dopo che i Gemelli (Fred e George) sparsero la voce.

Dopo parlarono delle altre parti della scuola, e dopo che Stern ebbe un altro attacco di depressione perchè c'era una sezione proibita, Dearche disse " mi chiedo cosa ci sia nel corridoio al terzo piano, il Vecchio Caprone sta ovviamente organizzando una trappola".  
All'improvviso Hel chiese con un tono dolce ma che prometteva dolore " Levi perchè questa strana sensazione ai fatto qualcosa che non dovresti?".  
Levi iniziò a tremare mentre Stern e Dearche pregavano per la sua sicurezza "B-Bè f-forse" "Forse?" "C-Cioè s-sono andata a vedere cosa c'era il secondo giorno".  
"E sentiamo cosa ai trovato?" Levi sembrava che stesse per svenire dalla paura quando Vulnificus, il dispositivo di Levi, rispose [Se posso intromettermi, ho registrato tutto].  
Mentre guadavano il video, dopo aver cambiato posto, tutte non potevano fare a meno di facepalm quando hanno visto Levi giocare con un grosso Cerbero e per la facilità con cui era entrata. Una volta finito il video Dearche disse " Lo sapevo il Vecchio Caprone sta tendendo una trappola " i Materiali erano d'accordo perchè tutte avevano visto la botola.  
"Sarà meglio mettere un rilevatore nella stanza così sapremo chi entra e parlando del Vecchio Caprone devo andare nel suo ufficio domani per far cambiare il mio nome nei registri".  
Detto questo iniziarono ad andare alla biblioteca ma Hel aggiunse " Levi non pensare di essere fuori dai guai. Per il resto della settimana niente Lecca-Lecca" a questo punto levi svenne per davvero.

Sabato pomeriggio Silente stava avendo a che fare con la sua nemesi, no non Lord Voldemort sto parlando del lavoro d'ufficio "Dannato Caramell perchè deve essere così incompetente, forse e ora che vada in pensione e mi concentri a fare il preside?".  
Prima che Silente si diede un altra risposta negativa la porta si aprì "Miss Potter come mai e nel mio ufficio".  
Hel uso la sua solita espressione cordiale "Bè professore sembra che i registri della scuola non siano stati aggiornati".  
"Hariet ragazza mia perché vuoi cambiare il nome che ti hanno dato i tuoi genitori" chiese Silente col suo solito tono da nonno.  
"Preside penso che lei sappia che sono quasi morta e rimasta in coma per un anno, quando mi sono svegliata mi sentivo come rinata quindi pensavo che un nome nuovo era quello che serviva e poi sto ancora onorando i miei genitori continuando a farmi chiamare Potter, visto che si sono sacrificati per salvarmi".  
Silente era abbastanza stordito che parole del genere erano venute da una bambina di undici anni, non si accorse che stava lasciando l'ufficio ma senti le sue parole.  
"E poi non voglio cambiare il mio nome lo già fatto, veda alla Gringott se non mi crede" con queste ultime parole Hel se ne andò consapevole del fatto che Silente sarebbe andato alla Gringott solo per scoprire che lei era molto più lontana dalla sua presa di quanto pensasse.


	4. Capitolo 3

AN: Dannati Bunny Plot ti fanno scrivere anche quando vuoi riposarti.

Le settimane successive passarono abbastanza tranquille, i Tassorosso si erano abituati agli occhi di Hel mentre i Corvonero teorizzarono che era troppo giovane per conoscere Magia Oscura avanzata e che lei doveva essere segretamente una Metamorphomagus e quello era il suo aspetto di base.  
Levi si era, incredibilmente, impegnata in Incantesimi perchè non voleva deludere Hel dopo disse che era molto orgogliosa di lei per essere così brava in qualcosa, che non fosse il combattimento, senza aiuto.  
Dearche iniziò ad umiliare i Serpeverde che venivano soprattuto da famiglie Purosangue in particole Draco Malfoy, perché il ragazzo cercava sempre di infastidirle, era anche arrivata una lettera che diceva che avevano vinto la causa contro gli autori che avevano scritto storie della Ragazza-Che-Visse. Quel giorno Hel era così felice che si era dimenticata di tenere d'occhio Levi durante pozioni, che incredibilmente riuscì a non fondere il calderone (non voleva rovinare il buon umore di Hel).  
Stern era riuscita ad aggirare la sezione proibita ordinando i libri via gufo dato che non era vietato possederli.

Verso fine del mese arrivò un annuncio sulle bacheche delle quattro case che diceva che quel pomeriggio ci sarebbero state le lezioni di volo con tutte e quattro le case.

A colazione i Materiali sedevano al tavolo di Grifondoro, che avevano ormai accettato la presenza di Dearche quando avevano iniziato a sospettare che fosse lei quella che tirava i vari scherzi umilianti ai Serpeverde dopo che che entrò nella sala grande un Draco Malfoy con pelle, capelli, e vestiti completamente di color rosa Starlight Breaker e con un cartello con su scritto "Diventa Mio Amico" e lei aveva una espressione di pura soddisfazione.  
Una volta arrivata la posta notarono che Neville aveva ricevuto un pacchetto "Che cose" chiese Levi con curiosità.  
"E una ricordella!" disse Stern "Se qualcuno la tiene in mano, e si e dimenticato qualcosa, il fumo diventa rosso, peccato che non dica cosa ti sei dimenticato".  
Nessuno notò Malfoy che veniva da dietro e strappò la ricordella da mano a Neville "Prendere le cose degli altri senza chiedere, bel modo di fare amicizia Malfoy" disse Dearche con un ghigno divertito, non appena i Grifondoro avevano capito cosa volesse dire scoppiarono a ridere.  
"Cosa sta succedendo qui" disse la McGranitt che era appena arrivata.  
"Professoressa Malfoy a preso la mia ricordella" le disse Neville.  
"Volevo solo vedere" disse Malfoy ringhiando per l'umiliazione e perdendo di conseguenza 10 punti.

Una volta arrivate al cortile, c'erano molte scope sparse per terra e i Materiali sapevano tramite le lamentele dei gemelli che le scope erano molto scadenti.  
"Cosa aspettate mettetevi tutti in fila" ordinò l'insegnate di volo Madama Bumb e non appena si misero tutti in fila disse "Non appena suono il fischietto stendete la mano e dite tutti su " quando dissero su gli unici che avevano la scopa in mano solo i Materiali, Malfoy e pochi altri avevano la scopa in mano, Levi si rotolò a terra dalle risate quando la scopa di Weasley lo colpì in faccia.  
Dopo che tutti ebbero una scopa in mano, e una volta calmata Levi , Madama Bumb andò a correggere le posizioni di tutti, Dearche non potè fare a meno che sghignazzare quando disse che Malfoy aveva usato la per tutti questi anni.  
"Conterò fino al tre e quando suono il fischietto tutti voi spingerete con i piede per terra e vi librerete per almeno un metro poi tornerete a terra 1... 2 ..."  
Madama Bumb non riuscì a finire perchè Neville era coni nervoso che si alzo prima del fischio e perse il controllo della scopa e andò a sbattere.  
"Polso rotto" disse Madama Bumb " Porterò Paciock in infermeria, se vedro una sola scopa volare sarette espulsi prima di dire Quidditch".  
Dopo che se ne erano andati Malfoy scoppiò a ridere "Avete visto che faccia ha fatto quel buono a nulla" gli altri Serpeverde si unirono a lui alla presa in giro.  
"Taci Malfoy o ti zittisco io" disse Dearche irritata.  
"Non prenderai mica le difese Paciock" disse una Serpeverde di nome Pansy Parkinson "Non pensavo che ha te, Dearche, ti stessero simpatici i piagnucoloni".  
Dearche ringhiò infuriata "Solo tre persone mi possono chiamare per nome, e tu non sei una di loro!".  
"Guardate!" disse Malfoy indicando qualcosa nell'erba.  
Ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa fu raccolta da Hel "Penso che andrò a restituirla dopo la lezione" disse con calma.

Finita la lezione Hel andò da sola in infermeria a restituire la ricordella.  
"Ti ho riportato questa" disse dopo aver messo la ricordella sul comò.  
"G-Grazie" disse Neville imbarazzato e un po intimorito a causa degli occhi di Hel.  
"Non c'è bisogno che mi ringrazi"disse Hel.  
Stava per andarsene quando chiese "Hai per caso problemi a ricordare la password?"  
il ragazzo fece si con la testa "Lo sospettavo, Levi ha lo stesso problema " gli diede una nota con la password e se ne andò.  
Neville era molto confuso più conosceva Hel e più faceva fatica a credere che fosse una cattiva persona.

A pranzo i Materiali erano di nuovo al tavolo dei Grifondoro quando Malfoy si avvicino "Sembri molto sicura di te Potter".  
"Certo" rispose Hel "A differenza tua io non mi nascondo dietro a due gorilla senza cervello".  
"Posso batterti quando voglio! Ti sfido a duello!".  
"Accetto, di ora e luogo".  
dopo aver deciso l'ora e il luogo (mezzanotte, nella sala dei trofei) Malfoy tornò al tavolo dei Serpeverde.  
"Non avrai davvero intenzione di andare?" chiese all'improvviso Hermione.  
"Certo che no!" rispose Hel "Ho accettato solo per togliermelo dai piedi".  
"E poi quello non aveva nemmeno intenzione di andare" aggiunse Dearche.  
La previsione di Dearche rivelò esatta perchè Malfoy ebbe una faccia sconvolta quando le vide al tavolo di Corvonero.

A fine Settembre c'era la riunione dello staff del castello per discutere dei nuovi studenti.  
Doo aver parlato di alcuni studenti Silente disse " vediamo... a si Miss Potter".  
Piton represse uno sbuffo arrabbiato, la mocciosa era in qualche modo riuscita ad ingraziarsi gli altri studenti.  
"M-Miss P-P-Potter e la migliore della classe, R-Riesce ad i-imparare un incantesimo prima di chiunque altro, soprattutto quelli difensivi" disse Raptor.  
"E anche riuscita a far impegnare Miss Russel in incantesimi, quella ragazza ha il più grande talento che abbia mai visto, peccato che sia così infantile".  
Tutti annuirono d'accordo, alcuni sospettavano anche che Hel era il motivo per cui Levi facesse i suoi compiti.  
"Miss Potter sta anche cercando di superare i pregiudizi su i suoi occhi, c'è già riuscita con i membri della sua casa e i Corvonero più anziani" disse il professor Vitius.  
"Sembra anche che sia sempre in compagnia di Miss Stark, Miss Russel e Miss Cloudia, Sono molto felice che sia riuscita a trovare delle amiche e per di più da case diverse" disse la professoressa Sprout, che aveva sempre incoraggiato i Tassorosso a fare amicizia con i membri delle altre case.  
"Le ragazze erano amiche ancora prima di arrivare a Hogwarts" disse la McGranit.  
"Meglio ancora, questo vuol dire che la rivalità delle case non ha intaccato la loro amicizia" disse la Sprout raggiante.  
successivamente iniziarono a parlare anche degli altri Materiali.  
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere quando la McGranit disse loro la reazione di Levi, dopo l'ennesimo disastro, quando le disse, consigliata da Dearche, che dalla prossima volta sarebbe stata Hel a decidere la sua punizione.  
Madama Pince (la bibliotecaria) si era lamentata della confusione che causavano quando trascinavano Stern fuori dalla biblioteca.  
Tutti concordavano che era Dearche ad umiliare i Serpeverde ma non potevano fare niente per dimostrarlo.

Ottobre passò in un lampo e Halloween era già arrivato.  
Attualmente in incantesimi Stern e Levi stavano lavorando agli incantesimi di levitazione, o meglio Stern lavorava. Levi era riuscita in qualche modo non solo a far levitare la piuma ma anche a farla muovere in varie direzioni.  
"No No la stai dicendo male" disse Hermione che era finita in coppia con Weasley .  
"Fallo tu visto che sei che sei così intelligente!" sbuffò lui.  
"_Wingardium Leviosa"_ Disse Hermione facendo levitare la piuma, Weasley guardò irritato.

"Ma chi si crede di essere!" sbraitò Weasley a nessuno in particolare "quella ragazza e davvero insopportabile!".  
Non appena dette quelle parole Hermione corse via piangendo.  
Penso ti abbia sentito disse Hel (appena arrivata con Dearche) con un tono glaciale.  
"Allora, deve essersi accorta che non ha amici" disse Weasley solo per essere colpito in testa da Hel.  
"Perchè mi hai colpito?" chiese Weasley dolorante.  
"Perchè sei un bullo e io odio i bulli" replicò Hel.  
Weasley sbuffò "A parlato la Maga Oscura", al ragazzo doveva mancare l'istinto di sopravvivenza perché fu colpita, per la sedicesima volta, dalla combo Ster, Dearche, Levi.

Quella sera Hel stava cercando di consolare Hermione.  
Hel decise di andare a cercala quando senti che era ancora in un bagno, non le piaceva vedere qualcuno in quello stato soprattuto una persona sola come Hermione.  
Attualmente stava cercando di consolare Hermione quando Levi, che con la promessa di andare nelle cucine era venuta con Hel, disse "Non sentite anche voi questo odore terribile"  
Seguita da Stern che urlava nella telepatia "Hel, Levi dovete andarvene, non sappiamo come ma c'e un Troll nel castello!" detto Troll scelse quel momento per entrare nel bagno.  
Il Troll ringhio prima di sbattere la sua clava verso il basso, Hel riuscì a salvare Hermione prendendola in braccio.  
Mentre Hel difendeva la ragazza Levi con un incantesimo di levitazione riuscì a togliere la clava di mano al Troll per poi sbatterglielo in testa, mettendolo fuori gioco.  
I professori arrivarono subito dopo "Esigo una spiegazione da voi tre!" disse la McGranitt"  
La spiegazione venne da Hel, che aveva messo giù Hermione, "Eravamo venute a cercare Hermione Professoressa, l'avevo vista correre via in lacrime dopo Incantesimi e quando ho visto che non era venuta a cena mi sono preoccupata e sono andata a cercarla insieme a Levi. Stern e Dearche possono confermalo" spiegò Hel.  
Ha parlare stavolta fu il Preside "Grazie al vostro gesto altruista avete salvato una vita, ma ditemi come avete sconfitto il Troll?"  
"E stata Levi" rispose Hel "Mentre cercavo di difendere Hermione lei con un incantesimo di levitazione ha tolto la mazza da mano al Troll, il resto potete immaginarlo"  
"Si si possiamo immaginarlo, 30 trenta punti a Tassorosso e Grifondoro per aver sconfitto il Troll e aver salvato Miss Granger. Ora e meglio che andiate nei vostri dormitori i vostri amici saranno preoccupati".

Una volta che erano tornate nei dormitori Hel riaprì la connessione.  
'_Hel, levi state bene?' _chiese una Stern molto preoccupata.  
_'Certo che stiamo bene' _rispose Levi '_Ci vuole più che un grosso Troll puzzolente per toglierci di mezzo'.  
'Quello che mi chiedo è come a fatto ad entrare nel castello?' _si domando Hel.  
_'Per creare un diversivo'.  
__'Cosa vuoi dire Dearche?' _le chiese Stern.  
'_Piton è entrato nella stanza del Cerbero'._

Dopo l'evento del Troll Hermione iniziò ad andare ad andare d'accordo con i Materiali, Stern l'aveva successivamente fatta entrare in un gruppo di studio di Corvonero.  
Attualmente i Materiali erano in visita ad Hagrid, con la scusa del tè, per ottenere informazioni su cosa custodire il Cerbero.  
Quello che riuscirono a scoprire era che il Cerbero si chiamava Fuffy, "Neanche Levi avrebbe scelto un nome così stupido" sbuffò Dearche, e che era coinvolto qualcuno di nome Nicolas Flamel.

Qualche settimana dopo Stern trovò le informazioni su Flamel.  
"Nicolas Flamel" iniziò a leggere Stern "... famoso alchimista, noto soprattutto per essere l'unica persona ad essere riuscì a creare la Pietra Filosofale".  
"La che?" chiese Levi con sguardo assente.  
"la Pietra Filosofale è una pietra leggendaria con molti poteri tra cui quello di creare l'elisir di lunga vita, colui che beve l'elisir diventa immortale" concluse Stern.  
"Bè ora sappiamo cosa c'è in quella botola e cosa hanno tentato di rubare alla Gringott il giorno del compleanno di Hel" disse Dearche.

I tempo passava e le vacanze di Natale si avvicinavano, e l'ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze Hel era andata a controllare il rilevatore prima di andarsene.  
Una volta finito il controllo notò uno strano specchio , quando si guardò dentro lo specchi i suoi occhi si spalancarono, quello che vedeva non era il soltanto il suo riflesso ma vedeva anche Stern, Levi, Dearche, Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa e Hayate Yagami.  
Hel guardo le incisioni e una volta fatto tradurre da Hades, il suo dispositivo, capì che lo specchio le mostrava quello che più desiderava, infatti il giovane materiale aveva sempre desiderato conoscere le persone da cui erano state create la sua famiglia.

Hel decise di non dire quello che aveva visto nello specchio ai Materiali. Una volta arrivate alla stazione Hell disse "tornate a casa senza di me io devo andare alla Gringott".  
Detto questo Hel andò alla Gringott per fare dei prelievi per poter andare qualche giorno in Giappone.  
Hel stava tornando al Potter Manor raggiante al pensiero del viaggio che l'attendeva e niente avrebbe potuto rovinare il suo umore.  
**_BOOM_  
**o quasi.  
Qualunque cosa i materiali stessero facendo si fermarono sentendo che la loro ora era giunta.  
**_"E_**_** MAI POSSIBILE CHE NON POSSA ASSENTARMI SENZA CHE VOI CERCATE DI DISTRUGGERE CASA!".**_


	5. Capitolo 4

AN: In questo capitolo avremo : Un cameo del cast di Nanoha, un nuovo OC messo all'improvviso mentre scrivevo, e infine avremo un approfondimento del personaggio di Hel.  
Adesso le informazioni , Hel ha sempre voluto incontrare Nanoha, Fate e Hayate da quando Stern le ha spiegato l'origine dei Materiali, perché, secondo lei, se non era per loro lei sarebbe morta e non avrebbe una famiglia, e dopo aver visto la loro immagine nello specchio ha deciso che avrebbe incontrato almeno una di loro. Ho anche deciso che più il tempo passa più l'aspetto di Hel assomiglia a quello Reinforce, verso la fine del secondo anno avremo la figlia perduta di Reinforce che se arrabbiata può essere talmente spaventosa da tenere testa a Kushina Uzumaki.

Declaimer: ho dimenticato di metterlo nel Cap. 3, Baka-Hoshi. Non possiedo niente.

Hel non era mai stata così nervosa, era in Umimari City da una settimana e dopo aver visitato il posto, e preso parecchi souvenir, aveva lasciato la tappa più importante per ultima Midori-Ya, con un po di fortuna avrebbe incontrato almeno Nanoha.  
Quando Hel riuscì a raccogliere tutto il suo auto controllo entrò, solo per rischiare di svenire. Dentro non cera solo Nanoha ma anche Fate, Hayate e il Wolkenritter.  
Quando i residenti notarono Hel rimasero stupiti nel vedere una ragazza molto somigliante a Reinforce.  
"S-Salve" disse Hel molto rossa per l'imbarazzo.  
Nanoha si riprese dallo shock "Salve e benvenuta a Midori-Ya" poi notò l'imbarazzo di Hel e che Hayate e il Wolkenritter la stavano ancora fissando.  
"Scusale non volevano metterti a disagio, ma tu assomigli molto a Reinforce" disse indicando il Dispositivo Unison, tentando di calmare la ragazza che sembrava sul punto di svenire.  
"V-Vedo" rispose Hel. 'Datti una calmata Hel, ti stai comportando come una scolara che incontra il suo idolo' anche con questo auto rimprovero Hel era ancora imbarazzata.  
Fate decise di cambiare discorso per cercare di tranquillizzare la povera ragazza " Ehm... non ti ho mai vista da queste parti, ti sei appena trasferita?".  
"N-No" Hel rispose " S-Sono q-qui in vacanza e t-torno a casa domani".  
"Oh, spero ti sia goduta il tempo qui ad Umimari City" le disse Nanoha sorridendo "Oh, dimenticavo, sono Nanoha Takamachi".  
"Io sono Fate Harlaouwn" si presento Fate .  
'Harlaouwn?' penso Hel 'Sembra che Lindy l'abbia ufficialmente adottata'.  
"Hayate Yagami" disse Hayate, " Questi sono Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira e Reinforce" presentò il Wolkenritter.  
"H-Hel P-Potter" disse Hel ancora imbarazzata.  
"Piacere di conoscerti Hel-Chan" disse Nanoha.  
Dopo Hel si mise a parlare con le ragazze, Zafira era nella sua forma lupo, e passato l'imbarazzo, Nanoha e le altre scoprirono che Hel era una persona molto gentile e cordiale ed erano molto dispiaciute che la ragazza era venuta solo in vacanza.  
Un ora dopo Hel acquistò qualche dolce per Levi "E stato un piacere conoscervi, spero che ci incontreremo ancora".  
"Lo spero anche io Hel-Chan" disse Nanoha.  
Mentre Hel dava loro le spalle sussurrò "Tranquilla sono sicura che ci rincontreremo".

Mentre Hel era in Giappone i Materiali stavano tenendo il Potter Manor in perfetto ordine dalla partenza di Hel, non avevano nessuna intenzione di scoprire se il loro capo, non ufficiale, avrebbe fatto avverare le sue minacce di morte.  
Stern attualmente stava aiutando Levi con le decorazioni Natalizie quando senti un, molto felice, "Sono a casa".  
Stern non ricordava se Hel era mai stata così felice in vita sua " Sorellona" esclamo Levi felice "sei torn... uuuhhaaa" per poi cadere insieme all'albero.  
Dearche, che era appena entrata nella stanza, era molto confusa, Hel stava sorridendo e non era uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi che prometteva dolore, ma un vero e proprio sorriso.  
Hel ridacchio alle buffonate di Levi, e dopo averla rimessa in piedi le disse " Non cambiare mai Sorellina" dopo aver detto queste parole le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Dearche non sapeva cosa pensare, nei giorni successivi Hel rimase molto calma senza sbalzi d'umore, fin da quando l'aveva conosciuta la ragazza era sempre stata molto bipolare, era capace di passare da una ragazza calma e cordiale in una ragazza furiosa con un aura di morte che avrebbe spaventato anche il peggiore dei mostri, non sapeva cosa fosse successo in qualunque posto era andata, ma sembrava che avesse lavato via anni di stress e dolore, le uniche volte che si arrabbiava era quando erano sul punto di distruggere la casa, e anche allora non sembrava così spaventosa... ok poteva ancora far venire loro un infarto ma almeno non sembrava sul punto di ucciderle.

Dopo aver passato il resto resto vacanze senza ulteriori avvenimenti, escludendo la restituzione del mantello dell'invisibilità del padre di Hel da parte di Silente, i Materiali stavano tornando ad Hogwart.

Qualche mese dopo il loro ritorno i Materiali stavano affrontando un nuovo problema, a quanto pare Hagrid era in qualche modo riuscito a mettere le mani su un uovo di drago e stavano decidendo, sotto insistenza di Hel, di trovare un modo per far andare via il cucciolo senza far soffrire il povero custode.  
La risposta venne da Purple [Se permettete io avrei qualche idea].  
"Siamo tutte orecchie" rispose Dearche.  
[La prima opzione, è quella di contattare di contattare degli allevatori esteri per poi darglielo].  
"E la seconda?".  
[la seconda opzione, e quella di trasformare il drago in un familiare].  
"CHE COSA?" urlarono\chiesero i Materiali.  
[A causa dell'assenza di contatti esteri ci vorrà troppo tempo e il drago potrà essere scoperto, invece se lo trasformiamo in un Familiare, potrò trasformarlo in un Programma e visto che sarà ancora un cucciolo mi serviranno tre mesi per far si che possa invecchiare fino ad avere l'apparenza di un diciottenne, fino ad allora starà nascosto al mio interno. E poi a voi farà bene avere qualcuno di cui occuparvi] spiegò Purple, dicendo l'ultima parte in modo che nessuna lo sentisse.  
"Non sono molto sicura della cosa" disse Hel "Ma sarà bello avere un nuovo membro nella famiglia".  
Nei giorni successivi i Materiali erano riusciti a convincere Hagrid a disfarsi del drago, durante il periodo per aspettare al schiusura dell'uovo, Dearche era riuscita a scoprire come superare Fuffy e che Hagrid lo aveva detto al tizio misterioso che gli aveva dato l'uovo.  
Una settimana dopo che il drago era nata, era stata segretamente analizzata da Purple, i Materiali decisero che era giunto l'ora di attuare il loro piano.  
I Materiali portarono il cucciolo in un posto chiamato Stanza delle Necessità, che avevano scoperto grazie a tutti i viaggi di Levi nelle cucine, e stavano iniziando il rituale, avevano deciso che sarebbe stata Hel a creare il legame.  
Terminato il rituale al posto del cucciolo di drago c'era una bambina di almeno cinque anni, aveva i capelli corti e azzurri, gli occhi dello stesso colore, ma quello che saltava all'occhio era la sua coda squamata.  
Il familiare appena creato si guardava in torno con confusione, successivamente guardò i Materiali, non appena guardò Hel fece un grosso sorriso e le salto addosso gridando "Mama".  
Hel pensava che l'incontro con Nanoha, Fate e Hayate era stato il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita, bè si era appena ricreduta, essere abbracciati da una bambina drago, nuda, ed essere chiamata Mama era molto peggio, il fatto che gli altri Materiali si stavano rotolando a terra dalle risate non aiutava.  
Dopo aver vestito la bambina, e calmato i Materiali, Dearche chiese "Allora come vuoi chiamarla", non aveva nessuna intenzione chiamarla Norberta, piuttosto avrebbe sfidare Hayate Yagami in una gara di cosplay, e Dearche odiava indossare cosplay quasi quanto odiava Hayate.  
Il Familiare, che stava ancora abbracciando Hel, guardò la sua nuova mamma Mamma.  
"Ehm... che ne dici di Haru?" chiese Hel.  
"Haru? Si ad Haru piace il suo nome, ad Haru piace anche Mama" detto questo le diede un altro grosso abbraccio, la faccia di Hel divenne più rossa dei suoi occhi, i Materiali invece scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere.

Nei giorni successivi Hel era riuscita accettare il fatto che sarebbe dovuta essere una mamma, per essere più precisi dopo essere uscita dall'imbarazzo e aver dato un pestaggio di prima categoria ai Materiali, ora passava buana parte del suo tempo con Haru.  
Haru era rapidamente riuscita rapidamente conquistare tutti i Materiali, il che era molto facile la piccola era semplicemente adorabile, e ora le considerava le sue Zie.  
Haru stava giocando insieme a Levi mentre Hel e Dearche discutevano insieme a Purple "Allora ricapitoliamo per rendere Haru un Programma e per riprogrammarla per fare in modo che cresca fino ai diciotto anni, come ai fatto con noi, ci vorranno almeno tre mesi?" chiese Hel malinconica al pensiero di dover stare senza la sua nuova figlia per tre mesi.  
[Si] rispose Purple [In più questo è il miglior modo per farla uscire da questa stanza senza farci scoprire]  
Dearche sospirò "Sarà abbastanza deprimente senza la piccoletta, già mi manca".  
Hel le punto il dito contro e disse allarma "Chi sei tu e che cosa hai fatto della vera Dearche".  
Dearche era stata irritata non poco dal commento.  
Poco dopo Hel chiamò sua figlia "Haru puoi venire qui".  
Haru andò da sua madre "cosa c'è Mama?".  
"Ascoltami bene Haru, ora la Zia Dearche per farti uscire dalla stanza dovrà farti un incantesimo che ti farà dormire per un po, e quando ti sveglierai saremo tutte a casa".  
Haru aveva un grosso sorriso di pura felicità, anche se era un Familiare da una settimana, aveva sempre voluto uscire e non le piaceva stare sola senza la sua Mamma o le sue Zie.  
Una volta che Haru era stata assorbita da Purple, i Materiali sentivano già al sua mancanza, nei mesi successivi per superare la depressione, Dearche intensificò le sue umiliazioni per i Serpeverde, Stern sembrava intenzionata a leggere tutta la biblioteca, Levi, essendo Levi, era in qualche modo riuscita a combinare più disastri, Hel invece aveva inziato ad avere sbalzi d'umore di nuovo, con grande orrore degli altri Materiali.

I Materiali si stavano godendo gli ultimi giorni ad Hogwarts, gli esami erano appena finiti e Levi sarebbe riuscita ad avere la sufficienza nella parte scritta grazie ai suggerimenti di Stern.  
Mentre si rilassavano, Purple le avvertì [Allarme! Uno sconosciuto è appena entrato nella stanza del Cerbero!]  
"Dovè il Vecchio Caprone?" Chiese Dearche.  
[Fuori dal castello].  
"Ottimo!" esclamò Hel "Ho proprio bisogno di scaricare lo stress accumulato e qualcosa mi dice che questa è un ottima occasione!".  
I Materiali tremavano dalla paura, avevano scoperto che a Hel piaceva molto essere una Mamma e il fatto che era stata obbligata a dover stare senza Haru per tre mesi l'aveva messa in diversi stadi emotivi, molti di loro li avevano scoperti di recente, in quello attuale sembrava era molto irritata e molto violenta.

I Materiali erano appena scese dalla botola, potevano andarci anche senza sapere il punto debole di Fuffy, ed erano appena atterrate su una pianta "Mi stai prendendo in giro per caso? Un tranello del Diavolo? anche Levi sa come superarlo!" si lamento Dearche.  
Detto Materiale mise un broncio indignato prima bruciare la pianta.  
Alla porta successiva videro una sala piena con una porta chiusa molte chiavi volati "Allora ci stanno davvero prendendo in giro! Hanno addirittura lasciato delle scope per farcela pren.." si lamento ancora Dearche, solo per essere interrotta da un forte botto, a quanto pare Hel e Levi avevano appena sfondato la porta.  
In quella successiva c'era una... scacchiera gigante.  
"Non dobbiamo mica giocare?" si lamento Levi.  
"Non ne avremo bisogno" disse Hel "Stern ti dispiace?".  
Il Materiale della Saggezza mise Luciferion in posizione e urlo "**Disaster Heat"  
**Inutile dire che gli scacchi, e buona parte della scacchiera, furono immediatamente distrutti, "Idiota! la prossima volta usa un incantesimo che non rischia di far saltare in aria la stanza!" si lamento Dearche.  
"Me lo ricorderò" disse Stern non troppo convincente.  
Nella prossima c'era un Troll svenuto, Stern uso immediatamente un Pyro Shooter per sicurezza e diede uno sguardo Dearche che diceva "soddisfatta adesso"  
Arrivate nella stanza successiva trovarono un tavolo con sette pozioni, un indovinello e due muri di fiamma, "Purple analizzale!" ordinò Dearche.  
[tre di loro sono veleno, due vino, una ci fa tornare indietro e una ci fa andare avanti, in più tutte si riempiono automaticamente].  
"Mi sa che avevi ragione Dearche" disse Stern "Tutto quello che abbiamo fatto fino ad ora, tranne il Troll, urlava TRAPPOLA".  
presa la pozione entrarono in quella che, speravano fosse, l'ultima stanza. Dentro c'era.  
"Professor Raptor? Perchè la cosa non mi sorprende?".  
"Si io, mi stavo proprio chiedendo se ti avrei incontrata qui Potter, quello che non mi aspettavo era la presenza delle tue amiche" disse Raptor molto calmo.  
"Certo, come se Hel fosse così stupida da venire qui da sola" brontolò Stern sottovoce.  
"Devo dedurre che e stato lei a far entrare il Troll ad Halloween?" chiese Hel mentre decideva il miglior modo per rendere l'uomo una macchia di sangue sul pavimento.  
"Già, peccato che dopo Piton aveva iniziato a sospettare di me e iniziò a minacciarmi, cercando di farmi confessare, ma come poteva con Lord Voldemot dalla mia parte" disse per poi mettersi ad esaminare lo specchio che aveva visto Hel prima di Natale.  
_'Ragazze cambio di programma, io questo lo ammazzo'_ disse Hel nel collegamento mentale, ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa fu interrotta da Dearche.  
_'Ferma Hel, prima dobbiamo farci dire dove si trova la Faccia da Serpente! Poi puoi ucciderlo'  
_Prima che Hel rispose, sentì una voce stridula dire "Usa la ragazza"  
"Vieni qui Potter" Ordinò Raptor, una volta arrivata ordinò "Dimmi cosa vedi!"  
Dentro Hel vide Haru che l'abbracciava, subito dopo le mise qualcosa in tasca e le fece l'occhiolino, Hel sentì qualcosa che le appariva in tasca.  
"Allora, che cosa vedi?" disse Raptor impaziente,  
"Solo il nuovo membro della mia famiglia".  
"Sta mentendo" disse ancora la voce "Fammi parlare con lei faccia a faccia"  
Detto questo Raptor si tolse il turbante, apposto della nuca c'era una faccia che disse "Hariet Potter!"  
"Voldemort presumo".  
"Si" disse Voldemort per poi iniziare un monologo dove spiegavo che era stato uno spirito da quando aveva provato a ucciderla, che Raptor si era fatto possedere volontariamente, qualcosa sul sangue di unicorno e che gli serviva la pietra per ricrearsi un corpo. Mentre Voldemort parlava Hel analizzò la pietra, scoprendo che era era un falso '_Lo sapevo! quel Vecchio Caprone ci ha teso una trappola'_ esclamò Dearche,Stern concordò, le prove erano troppo facili.  
Quando Voldemort finì Hel disse "Finalmente ai finito, adesso fammi un favore e muori".  
Hel attivò Hades, la cui forma era quella di due grossi artigli blu a quattro lame collegate a bracciali corazzati rossi, altrettanto grandi ( faccio schifo a descrivere e non trovo una descrizione migliore, Hades e semplicemente gli artigli di Yellow Heart con i colori invertiti). Ha Voldemort non sfuggi il fatto che il bracciale di Hel si era appena trasformato.  
Con una grande velocità Hel lo colpì dandogli quattro squarci sul petto.  
"Non c'è neanche gusto nel pestare un parassita come tè. Stern, sbarazzatene"  
**"Disaster Heat"**.

I Materiali erano sull'espresso di Hogwarts, Hel ripensava agli ultimi avvenimenti, mentre lo spirito di Voldemort era riuscito a scappare, ma almeno non avevano fatto insospettire il Vecchio Caprone, Silente sarà anche un grande manipolatore ma Daerche, essendo il Materiale della Signoria, lo era altrettanto.  
Una volta finiti i suoi pensieri iniziò a contare il tempo che mancava per poter riabbracciare Haru.

AN: Finalmente ho finito questo capitolo, la scena con Nanoha e Co. non voleva farsi scrivere e mi sa che anche oro non è mi sa che anche ora non è un gran che ma meglio di così non posso fare, ho pero non le rivedremo fino al quinto anno.  
per quanto riguarda Hel, volevo farla come l'unica sana di mente, invece ho finito per renderla la più pazza.  
Cosa ne pensate di Haru? mi e venuta così all'improvviso.


	6. Capitolo 5

AN:In questo capitolo avremo varie informazioni su Hel e qualche Flashback.  
PS: Ho modificato la forma di Hades, la sua forma è quella degli artigli di Yellow Heart da Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, solo che invece di essere giallo e bianco, è blu e rosso.

Declaimer: non possiedo niente, solo la trama

Mentre i Materiali erano sull'Espresso, Silente ripensava all'ultimo anno.  
Hariet... no Hel si era dimostrata un grande mistero, non sapeva di come lei fosse a conoscenza del Mondo Magico prima di arrivare ad Hogwarts, ancora meno di come la ragazza sia riuscita a farsi emancipare senza che lui lo sapesse, lui era il suo tutore magico. Poi c'era il fatto delle sue abilità, la ragazza aveva capacita di Occlumanzia incredibile, anche quelle fisiche erano molto buone, era riuscita a distrarre un Troll mentre difendeva Hermione Granger!  
Però cerano delle note positive, anche se era a Tassorosso, Hel aveva mostrato le qualità di un buon Grifondoro, e, anche se non era riuscito a farle sapere di Voldemort o dello Specchio delle Brame, lei era riuscita a salvare la ( Falsa ) Pietra e sconfiggerlo, ma si chiedeva ancora perché c'erano due stanze mezze distrutte.  
La razza era sfuggente, ma Silente sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a trasformarla nel perfetto Leader della Luce, sarebbe stato molto più facile se la ragazza fosse divetata amica Mr Weasley, i Weasley erano tra i più grandi sostenitori della Luce e la loro influenza avrebbe giovato alla ragazza, peccato che il ragazzo abbia rovinato ogni possibilità chiamandola una Maga Oscura a causa dei suoi occhi, ormai era convinto che la ragazza era una metamorphomagus, confrontando il suo aspetto di inizio e fine anno, tramite il pensatoio.  
Forse negli anni successivi avrebbe avuto più successo, per il Bene Superiore.

Sull'Espresso di Hogwarts

Stern guardava preoccupata Hel, il Materiale della Lealtà era insolitamente calma, nonostante il fatto che tra poche ore avrebbe riabbracciato Haru.  
Mentre pensava al motivo della strana tranquillità delle sua migliore amica, le tornarono in mente gli ultimi avvenimenti

_Flashback_

_**"DISASTER HEAT"  
**L'incantesimo di Stern distrusse Raptor, lo specchio, e gran parte della stanza... ancora._  
_"E __mai possibile che tu non riesca a usare un po di moderazione_!" Prima che Stern potesse ribattere qualcosa si diresse verso Hel.  
Non appena la strana _entità fece contatto con lei ci fu luce accecante.  
"HEL|SORELLONA" Urlarono i Materiali molto preoccupati, l'entità era scappata._

_Qualche ora dopo in infermeria._

_Hel si svegliò dal suo sonno, solo per essere avvolta in un abbraccio spaccaossa da Levi in lacrime._  
_"Levi... non riesco ha ... respirare" disse Hel mentre cercava disperatamente di liberarsi._  
_Per sua fortuna Dearche era riuscita a sentirla "Idiota, si è appena svegliata non abbiamo bisogno che tu la la faccia svenire ancora!"._  
_Levi continuava ad abbracciare Hel, come se l'avesse lasciata andare lei sarebbe scomparsa._  
_La salvezza di Hel arrivo sotto forma di un grosso libro che si schiantò sulla testa di Levi._  
_"Grazie Stern" ringraziò, solo per ricevere un altro abbraccio, almeno stavolta nessuno stava tentando soffocarla.  
"Ero così preoccupata" mormorò Stern, quando la lasciò Hel notò che Stern aveva gli occhi gonfi, sembrava che avesse passato tutto il tempo a piangere.  
Hel stava per chiedere quanto aveva dormito, quando la porta si aprì, à quanto pare il Silente sapeva, in qualche modo, che Hel era sveglia.  
"Miss Potter! E un piacere vedere che ha ripreso i sensi!" disse Silente.  
"E un piacere anche per me. Sa mi stavo giusto per chiedere quanto avessi dormito, forse lei __può rispondere alla mia domanda?" chiese Hel.  
"Hariet, ragazza mia, sei stata priva di sensi per almeno quattro giorni" rispose silente con un luccichio negli occhi.  
Sentendosi chiamare Hariet, Hel sospirò " Non capisco perchè si ostina a chiamarmi con il mio vecchio nome. Ormai mi chiamo Hel, non è certamente chiamandomi con un nome diverso che mi farà smettere di usarlo".  
Silente e i Materiali guardavano Hel con stupore, Silente perchè si era reso conto che la ragazza aveva ragione, i Materiali invece per la calma e la, ritrovata, maturità di Hel, quella parte di lei sembrava essere sparita con il suo viaggio a natale, perché, nonostante gli sbalzi d'umore erano cessati per tre mesi, Hel si comportava di più come una ragazza della sua eta, con Haru sembrava addirittura regredita.  
"Allora, dato che Stern o Dearche le avranno già detto cosa e successo laggiù, può dirmi cosa e successo a me" chiese Hel con la sua ritrovata calma.  
Alla domanda tutti uscirono dalla Trance, "Vedi, sembra che lo spirito di Voldemort abbia tentato di possederti".  
"E non c'è riuscito perchè?.  
"Perchè tua madre e morta per salvarti. Ora, se c'è una cosa che Voldemort non riesce a concepire, è l'amore. Non poteva capire che un amore potente come quello di tua madre lascia un segno. Essere stati amati tanto profondamente ci protegge per sempre, anche quando la persona che ci ha amato non c'è più. È una cosa che ci resta dentro, nella pelle. Raptor, che avendo ceduto l'anima a Voldemort era pieno di odio, di brama e di ambizione, non poteva toccarti per questa ragione . Per lui era un tormento toccare una persona segnata da tanta bontà, tanto meno possederla".  
"Capisco, mia madre ha protetta anche da morta. Mi sarebbe piaciuto __così tanto conoscerla" disse con un tono malinconico, Stern l'abbracciò nel tentativo di consolarla.  
Silente capì che era meglio se avesse lasciato sole le ragazze, è se ne andò.  
Una volto essere era sicura che non c'era nessuno nei paraggi, e che non ci fossero incantesimi di ascolto Hel chiese " Allora, cosa è successo mentre dormivo".  
"Bè, diverse cose" iniziò Stern, "Prima di tutto Dearche e io abbiamo fornito una spiegazione molto convincente al Vecchio Caprone, tra cui il fatto che Raptor è morto a causa di quello che avrebbe fatto la protezione creata dal rituale di tua madre...".  
"Che ovviamente, Mister Leader della Luce pensa che sia una qualche sorta di protezione creata dal sacrificio di tua madre, perchè tutti i rituali sono oscuri è non può essere certo uno di quelli ad aver scacciato la Faccia da Serpente" interruppe\derise Dearche.  
"Si, ora come stavo dicendo" continuò Stern, irritata per essere stata interrotta " La protezione è scomparsa quando sei morta quasi tre anni fa, quindi qualunque cosa sia successa ti ha fatto perdere i sensi, il problema è che Purple non è stato capace di capire cosa ti stava succedendo".  
"Davvero?" chiese incredula Hel.  
"Si, a quanto pare, qualunque cosa sia successa, era ancora in corso, è ti saresti svegliata solo quando avrebbe terminato".  
Levi era stufa della spiegazione continua, è decise di intervenire "Sorellona, Purple ha finito di trasformare Haru in un programma".  
Hel reagì, in maniera abbastanza infantile, alla __notizia immediatamente "Davvero? Posso finalmente riabbracciare la mia piccola Haru!".  
"Prima torniamo a casa, poi potrai riavere la Piccoletta!" rimproverò Dearche, abbastanza irritata dall'infantilismo di Hel.  
Dopo il rimprovero, Hel si rannichiò sul letto con delle nuvole di depressione sulla testa._

Fine Flashback

I pensieri di Stern furono interrotti da Dearche.  
"Ragazze, Purple ha appena scoperto cosa è successo a Hel".  
L'attenzione di tutte fu rivolta al Tomo del Cielo Purpureo, [Allora, tutte voi ricordate che un frammento dell'anima di Voldemort si attaccò a quella di Hel, e che ho dovuto distruggerlo insieme ha un pezzo di quella di Hel, per poi sostituirla con i dati di Reinforce].  
"Certo che lo ricordiamo, è il motivo per cui sto diventando una mini-Reinforce" rispose Hel.  
[Il fatto, è che era proprio quello il motivo di tutti gli squilibri, di umore e personalità, di Hel].  
Purple aspettava la reazione dei Materiali, che fu enorme "_CHE_ COSA!?".  
[Vedete, sembra che l'anima di Hel e i dati di Reinforce, non riuscivano a collegarsi a dovere. La connessione era stabile per primi pesi, poi ha iniziato a diventare sempre più instabile, fino ad avere un momento di arresto per tre mesi poco prima di Natale, seguito infine da un totale scollegamento, potete tranquillamente immaginare la causa].  
"Ma come ha fatto a tornare stabile?" chiese Stern preoccupata per quello che stava succedendo a Hel.  
"E soprattutto, perchè non c'è lai mai detto?" chiese Dearche arrabbiata.  
[Non lo sapevo, pensavo che fosse una conseguenza degli abusi causata da quelle "cose_"_] rispose Purple, per quello che avevano fatto a Hel, considerava i Dursley come fossero peggio dei parassiti.  
[Per quanto riguarda la connessione, sembra che quando lo spirito di Voldemort abbia tentato di possedere Hel, abbia causato qualcosa all'anima di Hel facendola, finalmente, collegare con i dati di Reinforce].  
"Vuoi dire che Hel non avrà più problemi ora?" chiese speranzosa Stern.  
[No, sono permanenti. Ma per vostra fortuna, Hel avrà dei cambi di personalità in due occasioni] rispose Purple, mentre Stern, Dearche, e Levi prestavano molta attenzione, ora preoccupate per la _loro_ salute.  
[Il primo caso, al quale siete abbastanza abituate, è quando si arrabbia].  
"Questo vuol dire che la Sorellona sarà ancora spaventosa?" Chiese Levi spaventata.  
"Davvero Levi? Pensi che la tua adorata Sorellona sia spaventosa?" le chiese Hel con un sorriso molto dolce, ma con un aura di morte molto pericolosa.  
Prima che Levi possa difendersi Purple continuò [Il secondo caso, è Haru].  
Non appena pronunciato il nome del piccolo drago, Hel si mise in un angolo, con delle nuvole di depressione sulla testa borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che voleva riabbracciare la adorabile piccola draghetta, mentre Dearche sussurro alle altre " Se siamo fortunate possiamo usare Haru per placarla" Stern e Levi annuirono speranzose.  
[Parlando di Haru, c'è una cosa in portante che dovete sapere] Hel si riprese immediatamente con un espressione molto seria, [Vedete, a causa del fatto di essere un familiare, Haru invecchierà tre volte più velocemente del normale].  
Non appena il cervello di Hel aveva elaborato l'informazione, fece l'unica da fare in una situazione del genere, svenire.  
"Vi prego, ditemi che avete scattato una foto!" chiese Dearche implorante.

I Materiali erano tornate al Potter Manor, attualmente Purple stava rilasciando Haru.  
Non appena finì, una macchia azzurra si butto su Hel urlando "MAMA!".  
"HARU!" Rispose Hel, dando un grosso abbraccio a sua figlia.  
Mentre assistevano alla riunione Madre-Figlia, i Materiali usarono tutto il loro controllo per non strillare per la scena adorabile, per fortuna Dearche sì ricordo l'ora "Non vorrei interrompervi, ma è quasi ora di cena", lo stomaco di Haru ruggì d'accordo.  
Dopo aver cenato, e aver aspettato che Haru si addormentasse, i Materiali stavano discutendo su come spiegare la presenza di Haru, fortunatamente, Stern aveva già un piano.  
"Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare, è andare in vacanza per un mese", Gli altri materiali le diedero uno sguardo di pura confusione, "Si, una vacanza. Quello che faremo sarà andane in un mondo non amministrato per un mese, quando torneremo, andremo a registrare Haru come familiare di Hel. In più mentre saremo li, ne approfitteremo per testare le capacità di Hel"  
I Materiali annuirono d'accordo con Stern, conoscendo la mancanza di buon senso dei maghi Britannici, il piano avrebbe funzionato di sicuro.

Una settimana dopo nel Mondo non Amministrato N-109 (numero messo a caso)

Questo Mondo era parecchio tranquillo

**BOOM**

Bè forse non così tanto tranquillo, perchè i materiali avevano, finalmente, iniziato a testare le abilita di Hel.  
"Bè, di sicuro ha dimostrato perchè si chiama The Protector" disse Dearche, dopo che Hel aveva appena finito di usare il suo incantesimo difensivo più potente.

Dopo una piccola pausa, iniziarono a testare le abilita di combattimento, Hel avrebbe dovuto combattere contro Levi.  
Durante la lotta, Stern notò che Hel non aveva usato nessun incantesimo offensivo [Hel è incapace di usare magie di attacco] iniziò a spiegare Purple, per essere subito interrotto da Dearche  
"Allora come farà a combattere, attaccare soltanto con Hades funzionerà solo fino a un certo punto, ma contro quelli del nostro calibro perderà subito, guarda, Levi sta solo giocando"  
[Infatti, Hades è stato creato proprio per superare questo problema, Oh sembra che stia per dimostrarlo]  
"Bene Hades, vediamo cosa ti rende tanto speciale" Detto questo, Hades espulse una cartuccia molto più grande del normale, e Hel grido **"WIND STRIKE"** scatenando un potente turbine, di vento e lame, verso Levi.  
Sfortunatamente, Levi è la più veloce dei materiali, e non ebbe nessun problema a schivare, dopo essere entrata nella Sonic Form. Levi non perse tempo, **"LIGHTNING FLASH METEOR STRIKE"** come suggeriva il nome, Levi colpi Hel, come fosse una rapida e potente cometa blu.

Dopo che Hel si riprese, Purple iniziò a spiegare [Hades è programmato per compensare la mancanza di magia di combattimento di Hel, al suo interno ci sono degli incantesimi che possono essere usati solo dopo aver usato un certo numero e\o tipo di cartucce]  
"Tipo?" chiese Stern  
[Si, ho creato diversi tipi di cartucce, quella che Hel ha usato era più grande del normale, per essere più precisi una cartuccia grande ha la potenza di cinque cartucce normali, quindi sta attenta con quella roba. Poi ci sono le cartucce elementali] sei cartucce apparvero davanti ai Materiali, e Purple iniziò a descriverle [Quella bianca, è una normale cartuccia, sapete già ha cosa serve. Quella gialla, e una cartuccia di elemento Tuono, con queste potete scatenare potenti attacchi elettrici, Levi può farne un buon uso dato che maggior parte dei suoi attacchi si basano su quell'elemento. Quella verde, è una cartuccia di elemento terra, molto utile per incantesimi di difesa, Hel però, avrà solo incantesimi d'attacco con queste. Quella rossa, è una cartuccia di elemento fuoco, provate a immaginare cosa farebbe Signum Yagami con una di queste, sarà molto utile anche ad Stern. Quella blu, è una cartuccia di elemento ghiaccio, non so esattamente quanto potete possa essere, perchè non ho molti dati di maghi che usano questo elemento. E per ultima quella azzurra, da non confondere con quella blu, è una cartuccia di elemento vento, l'avete già vista in azione, è quella che ha usato Hel contro Levi, vi faccio anche presente che aveva usato una cartuccia grande, e quindi l'incantesimo di elemento vento più forte]  
Una volta finita la spiegazione Levi chiese "dove è finita quella rossa?"  
Tutti andarono nel panico quando videro che c'è l'aveva Haru, è stava per mangiarsela.  
"Haru no!"  
Troppo tardi, una volta che Haru aveva mangiato la cartuccia, i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi, e la sua coda diventarono rossi, è Haru sputo una fiammata abbastanza potente da distruggere parte della casa.  
Non appena Haru tornò normale, cadde addormentata.  
I Materiali fissarono Purple arrabbiate [Non guardate me, mangiare una cartuccia non dovrebbe far succedere quello che è capitato ad Haru... Per il Cielo Purpureo, sapevo che mi ero dimenticato qualcosa!]  
Hel sembrava ancora più infuriata "Sentiamo, cosa ti saresti dimenticato"  
[Mi sono dimenticato di controllare a quale razza di drago appartiene Haru].

AN: Finalmente ho finito.  
allora piccola precisazioni, le cartucce elementali danno un Bust in potenza solo alle magie del proprio elemento o casi speciali.  
per il prossimo capitolo potrei metterci un po, perchè venerdì innizia il mio quinto e, finalmente, ultimo anno di liceo, e forse potrei iniziare un'altra storia che mi sta ronzando in testa ultimamente.


	7. Capitolo 6

declaimer: non possiedo nulla

_**Cartuccia Flashback caricata**_

_I Materiali fissarono Purple arrabbiate [Non guardate me, mangiare una cartuccia non dovrebbe far succedere quello che è capitato ad Haru... Per il Cielo Purpureo, sapevo che mi ero dimenticato qualcosa!]_  
_Hel sembrava ancora più infuriata "Sentiamo, cosa ti saresti dimenticato"_  
_[Mi sono dimenticato di controllare a quale razza di drago appartiene Haru]._

_**Cartuccia Flashback**_** espulsa**

Un ora dopo, i danni della fiammata di Haru erano stati risolti, Hel era stata placata col suo nuovo e infallibile calmante, Haru, la quale stava dormendo nel suo letto. Ora Purple aveva appena finito di controllare a quale razza apparteneva Haru [Per il Cielo Purpureo, perchè diavolo Raptor aveva un uovo di Drago Divoratore con lui !?] si lamentò il tomo.  
"Drago Divoratore? cosa intendi?" domando Stern confusa\preoccupata.  
[Il Drago Divoratore è la razza di drago più pericolosa che esista, viene chiamato così per la sua capacita di mangiare e assorbire i Linker Core]  
"CHE COSA?" urlarono i Materiali.  
[Per essere più precisi si nutrono di Mana, e i Linker Core sono un ottima fonte. Tornando al tema corrente, il Drago Divoratore può mangiare anche gli oggetti che contengono Mana, come le cartucce, e prima che voi me lo chiediate, la reazione varia a seconda di cosa mangia]  
"Quindi ci stai dicendo che se mangia qualcosa come le cartucce, che contengono magia compressa, lei lo rilascia sotto forma di un potente incantesimo?" chiese Stern  
[Più o meno si, se mangia un Linker Core il suo diventa più forte, se mangia una cartuccia rilascia l'energia in eccesso, se mangia un oggetto incantato assorbirà l'incantesimo, se mangia Mana che contiene un elemento diventa capace di usarlo ma dovrà imparare a usarlo, può anche mangiare gli incantesimi ma questo dipende da quanto è potente il drago, non voglio sapere cosa succede se mangia un dispositivo. Per fortuna quando nascono sono molto deboli, e solo pochi raggiungono l'eta adulta, se lo diventano senza mangiare Mana, cosa impossibile, sembreranno soltanto lucertole troppo cresciute, ah... dimenticavo, dopo il loro primo pasto gli crescono le ali]  
Neanche a dirlo Haru arrivò subito dopo volando per tutto il soggiorno "Guarda Mama, Haru può volare!"  
"Si, è magnifico Tesoro, ma è meglio se tu voli solo fuori casa o la Zia Dearche si arrabbierà molto" disse Hel preoccupata che Dearche urli contro sua figlia, odiava quando mettevano in disordine la casa, dato che era lei quella che puliva, soprattutto quando aveva appena pulito  
"E ti fa anche mettere a posto, SISTEMATE IMMEDIATAMENTE QUESTO MACELLO!" urlò al duo Madre-Figlia, le quali obbedirono senza farselo ripetere.  
Finite le pulizie, e calmata Dearche, Haru era sul grembo di Hel mentre Purple finì la spiegazione [Dopo il primo pasto, il Drago Divoratore sentirà il bisogno di continuare a mangiare Mana o entrerà in uno stato di furia incontrollata, la quantità dipende dall'età e dalla quantità dell'ultimo pasto, e per far fronte a questo problema ho creato, mentre pulivate, queste sfere che possono contenere Mana, sono molto facili da creare e possiamo farne in gran quantità, Haru può mangiarle senza problemi e , a meno che voi non vogliate rivedere il vostro pranzo, vi sconsiglio di mangiarle] finì Purple, dicendo l'ultima parte guardando Levi, dato che le sfere aveva l'aspetto di una caramella.  
"Quindi in queste cose possiamo metterci il nostro Mana?" Chiese Dearche mentre tentava di capire come metterci dentro il Mana.  
[Si, basta che voi spingiate il vostro Mana all'interno della sfera, in futuro farò delle varianti, tra cui alcune che possano contenere un elemento, non possiamo farle mangiare una cartuccia per farle guadagnare uno, parlando di cartucce, siamo stati fortunati che Haru non ne abbia mangiato una grande, altrimenti sarebbe morta]  
I Materiali, soprattutto Hel, diventarono immediatamente pallide al pensiero della morte di Haru, fortunatamente si ripresero quando sentirono un "Yummy" a quanto pare Haru aveva deciso di assaggiare una delle sfere.  
Poco dopo che Haru finì di mangiare le, ora chiamate, Mana Snack o MS in breve, Stern le spiegò a cosa servivano le MS e del suo bisogno di mangiare il Mana, mentre Purple insegnò a Hel come fare le MS e fabbricare le cartucce, dato che lei sarebbe stata più veloce del tomo.

Entro la fine del mese, Purple aveva creato delle MS elementali, e Haru aveva sviluppato una dipendenza dalle MS, soprattuto da quelle di elemento vento. Hel ha avuto modo di migliorare un po nel combattimento, la sua incapacità di usare magie di attacco senza cartucce non aiutava, scopri anche che se voleva usare le sue magie più potenti doveva usare per forza una grande, c'era anche il fatto che poteva usarne solo tre prima di svenire dalla stanchezza, perchè su di lei le cartucce erano molto più stancanti visto che dovevano attivare i suoi incantesimi, la nota positiva era che la sua abilita con le magie di difesa era senza pari e poteva usarle con o senza dispositivo con la stessa efficenza.  
Durante quel periodo Hel e Purple andarono a spiare il TSAB, per sapere se avevano scoperto qualcosa sul Mondo Magico o sulla '_sopravvivenza' _dei Materiali.  
Il TSAB non aveva ancora scoperto niente, ma loro avevano scoperto che Nanoha, Fate, e Hayate erano diventate ufficialmente Maghe del TSAB a tempo pieno, con i ranghi di sergente per le prime due, e sergente maggiore per Hayate, Hanno anche scoperto che il Wolkenritter aveva un nuovo membro, il Dispositivo Unison Reinforce Zwei, creata dal Linker Core di Hayate e la prima Reinforce , ora chiamata Eins per non corfondersi. Hel era divertita dal fatto che non era la sola ad essere diventata una mamma, dato che Zwei può essere considerata la figlia di Hayate e Eins.

Dopo il ritorno dalla vacanza il mese di agosto passò molto velocemente, prima di tutto hanno registrato Haru come familiare di Hel al Ministero, e ovviamente, quando hanno chiesto perchè la chiamava Mama e come l'avevano trovata sono riuscite a cavarsela con una scusa che anche Levi avrebbe capito che stavano mentendo.  
Dopo avevano iniziato la solita routine, solo che stavolta i Materiali potevano usare Haru per salvarsi.  
Parlando di Haru, il piccolo drago aveva iniziato ad imparare la magia, iniziando con imparare a controllale l'elemento fuoco, che aveva ottenuto dopo aver mangiato la cartuccia.

Verso la fine di Agosto i Materiali ricevettero la lista dei libri per il secondo anno "Era ora!" si lamento Dearche irritata.

Al Paiolo Magico quel giorno era accaduta la cosa più strana che si sia mai vista, tramite polvere volante era appena arrivata una bambina di quasi sei anni con una coda e ali di drago che stava vicino a Hel Potter, ma quello che fece fondere il cervello dei maghi era il fatto che l'aveva chiamata Mama. I Materiali intanto si stavano godendo le espressioni sulle facce dei presenti, Levi era addirittura scoppiata in una risata isterica rotolandosi sul pavimento.

Dopo aver fatto rifornimento di varie cose, i Materiali andarono ad acquistare i libri, ma ci trovarono una grande folla costituita soprattutto da donne.  
Una volta arrivate al Ghirigoro capirono perchè, a quanto pare il tizio che aveva scritto i loro nuovi libri di testo per difesa contro le arti oscure, stava firmando i suoi libri in occasione dell'uscita della sua autobiografia.  
I Materiali cercarono di aquistare i libri senza farsi notare, dalla prima impressione Gilderoy Allock era affamato di fama e gloria, e molto probabilmente anche un impostore.  
Per loro sfortuna i capelli della maggior parte dei Materiali non passavano inosservati, "Per la barba di Merlino, Hariet Potter" tutta L'attenzione dei presenti era concentrata sul Leader-Non-Ufficiale dei Materiali, Allock si avvicinò a Hel nel tentativo per aumentare la sua fama, peccato che invece dovette accontentarsi di essere preso a calci negli stinche da Haru che gli gridò "Lascia in pace Mama!" lasciando tutti sconvolti, di nuovo.  
"MAMA!?" urlo una voce spacca timpani (Che non ho bisognio di dirvi a chi appartiene) "Tu non puoi essere una madre sei solo una bambina"  
Hel guardo la donna che aveva urlato "Non penso che lei sia nella posizione di dirmi cosa posso o non posso essere. Haru mi considera sua madre dalla prima volta che mi ha vista, e l'essere riconosciuta come tale da lei è tutto quello che mi serve per considerarmi tale!" le disse con incredibile calma.  
"Non è nemmeno umana!" urlo di nuovo, stavolta Facendo arrabbiare i Materiali  
"Soltanto perchè è in parte drago" disse Hel senza mostrare la sua rabbia "Non mi importa che cosa è, Haru è mia figlia e non ce niente che cambierà la cosa"  
"Si, Mama sara sempre la Mama di Haru" aggiunse il piccolo drago aggrappandosi a sua madre, molto infuriata che quella donna aveva osato dire che Hel non poteva essere sua madre.  
Detto questo i Materiali decisero che avrebbero acquistato i libri via gufo, andandosene non si accorsero del successivo scontro tra Lucius Malfoy e Arthur Weasley.

Nel successivo numero della Gazzetta del Profeta usci un articolo di Rita Skeeter su Hel, e dopo quello che era successo al ghirigoro i Materiali sarebbero state sorprese se non l'avesse fatto, che fece insospettire i Materiali, delle parti erano ovvie che le sapesse, come che il suo aspetto o la sua personalità, o il fatto che Haru la chiamava Mama, ma la vera domanda era, come faceva Rita Skeeter a sapere che Hel, Dearche, Stern, e Levi vivevano al Potter Manor insieme, come faceva a sapere che tutte e quattro erano state emancipate due anni fa, come faceva a sapere che Haru è il suo Familiare ma soprattutto come faceva a sapere la scusa che avevano raccontato su come avevano trovato il piccolo drago. Rita Skeeter doveva avere dei modi per raccogliere informazioni e di sicuro alcuni non sono legali.

Intanto un certo Elfo Domestico non se la passava bene, il suo cattivo padrone aveva qualcosa di molto brutto in mente, e comprendeva liberare una pericolosa creatura dentro Hogwarts, Dobby far si che Hariet Potter non tornasse a scuola, ma ci sono state complicazioni, Hariet Potter viveva insieme a tre sue amiche, quindi intercettare la posta per farle credere che i suoi amici si fossero dimenticati di lei non sarebbe servito, aveva provato ad incontrarla per avvertirla, ma le Difese del Potter Manon impediva a chiunque di entrare con la magia, Elfi Domestici inclusi, aveva provato a bloccare l'accesso alla stazione, ma Hariet Potter non era mai passata, doveva essere venuta tramite polvere volante, se era arrivata ad Hogwarts allora Dobby avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per farla tornare a casa, il modo in questione consisteva nel ferirla gravemente.

I Materiali erano arrivati alla stazione di King Cross molto presto per evitare di essere notati, dopo l'articolo di Rita Skeeter avevano deciso di non uscire di casa per non attirare l'attenzione, o meglio, Hel e Haru non erano uscite per non attirare l'attenzione, Levi avevano il divieto di uscire senza Stern o Hel, il Materiale della Potenza attirava i guai come una Fiera del Cosplay attirava Hayate Yagami, solo Dearche e Stern potevano uscire ma decisero di non farlo.

Dopo aver trovato uno scompartimento i Materiali facevano le solite cose per far passare il tempo, Stern leggeva, Levi dormiva, Dearche organizzava le "Punizione" per i Serpeverde insolenti che non le portavano rispetto, essendo il Re del Cielo Purpureo e con un ego come il suo, essere chiamata Dearche senza "Lord" era una grande mancanza di rispetto per lei, e visto che non poteva usarlo aveva deciso che Cloudia avrebbe sostituito il suo titolo, per gli altri Materiali questa era una cosa che sarebbe passata col tempo, Haru continuava ad allenarsi con gli esercizi per aumentare il controllo nell'elemento fuoco sotto la supervisione di Hel, il motivo per cui lo faceva era lo stesso che hanno tutti i bambini, rendere orgogliosa la sua Mama, in più era divertente imparare la magia, e secondo Purple tra un anno poteva iniziare a imparare i prossimi elementi.

Il viaggio nel treno era molto tranquillo, anche perchè i Materiali avevano incantato la porta per non far entrare nessuno.

Arrivate ad Hogwarts i Materiali andarono ai tavoli delle rispettive case, era obbligatorio sedersi al tavolo della propria casa solo al banchetto di inizio e fine anno, Haru andò con Hel essendo sua figlia e Familiare.

Dopo l'ordinamento dei primi anni, tra cui quella che dovrebbe essere la più giovane dei sette Weasley, ci fu il banchetto, dopo aver assaggiato Haru borbotto "Zia Dearche cucina meglio" in qualche modo il Materiale della Signoria era stata l'unica a sentirla.  
Dopo il banchetto Silente fece i soliti annunci, stavolta senza luoghi proibiti sorvegliati da un cane a tre teste, l'unica cosa importante era stato che il nuovo insegnate di difesa contro le arti oscure era Gilderoy Allock, il che era orribile agli occhi dei Materiali, perchè Silente, il quale erano sicure che a differenza della maggior parte dei Maghi, aveva almeno un briciolo di buon senso lo aveva assunto, le ipotesi erano due: Silente era finalmente diventato senile, Allock era l'unico che aveva accettato il lavoro, la seconda ipotesi era più probabile dato che il professore per quella materia cambiava sempre da almeno cinquanta anni. Il lato positivo e che se ne sarebbe andato entro la fine dell'anno, Stern era riuscita a capire che era un impostore semplicemente mettendo a confronto luogo e tempo in cui i libri si svolgevano, e Dearche avrebbe scritto una lettera a una certa giornalista quando Allock avrebbe iniziato a irritarle, cioè presto.

AN: Finalmente sono riuscito a finire questo capitolo. Il ritardo e dovuto alla scuola, blocco dello scrittore, pigrizia, giochi nuovi, l'articolo di Rita Skeeter al quale sono stato non so quanto tempo a cercare di scrivere e alla fine o deciso di non fare, e per ultimo una nuova storia al quale sto lavorando ma sto cercando di fare un buon prologo, Ho letto quello di questa storia ed è un orrore, mi sa che prima del prossimo capitolo lo riscrivo.  
Passando a cose più leggere, cosa ne pensate della razza di Haru, e praticamente un Dragon Slayer e Zerg che invece di evolvere con la biomassa, si evolve col Mana. Mna piccola informazione, anche se Haru può mangiare gli incantesimi non e consigliato farlo, a differenza dei Dragon Slayer lei non e immune al suo elemento (Magia) quindi se provasse a mangiare un Devine Buster o una Starlight Breaker succederà quello che succede a tutte le vittime di questi incantesimi, diventerà amica di Nanoha. Dopo questa battuta potete tranquillamente venire a uccidermi,


End file.
